I Don't Care About You
by theblackchaos737
Summary: Amy and Shadow are forced to work together to stop Eggman and save Sonic. But will this be more to the two than a mission together?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Care About You

Chapter 1

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!"

"But Knuckles: I already have!" Eggman had lured Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles onto his flying empire to rescue Amy and stop his evil plan. Rouge, had pretended to work for Eggman so she could steal his emeralds but he knew what she was up to and captured her as well. They were all cornered in a metal cage that had electrical wired bars. Sonic had crossed his arms as if he wasn't fazed about the situation.

"I think it's time I tested that weapon; what do you think, Sonic?"

"I don't think you should; destroying the planet would ruin your world domination."

"Ha, I'm not going to use it on the planet! I'm going to use it on you!" Eggman had pressed a few buttons and his flying empire took off. Amy was left in the dust; helpless and still tied up on the ground.

"No… It's all my fault that Sonic got captured! I have to do something…" Amy panicked when she heard footsteps approaching from behind. Shadow walked right passed her. "Hey Shadow; untie me!" He didn't say anything. He was far too busy staring at Eggman's flying fortress soaring away. "Hey, did you hear me?!" Shadow twitched his ear like that was the first time he heard her. He turned his head to the side and peered down at Amy. His frown was distressful and his sharp red eyes were unsatisfied. He looked back up at the fortress.

"I have to stop Eggman. If he fires that weapon his whole ship is going to explode."

"Yes I know; you gotta help me so I can save Sonic!" He glared back down at her again.

"You want to save Sonic? You can barely save yourself."

"The reason I got captured was because I went to find the code for that weapon!" His eyes widened.

"You know what the code is?"

"Y-yes."

"Tell me what it is."

"NO! You have to untie me first!" Shadow knelt down beside Amy and turned her onto her back. She was wrapped around in a white wire all the way to her red boots. Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. "Uh…What're you doing?!" Suddenly a purple light surrounded Amy and the wire disappeared. "EEK!" the light vanished. Shadow pulled Amy up along side him as he stood.

"Okay, what's the code?" Amy fidgeted her fingers.

"Well I… I don't remember exactly."

"What does that mean? Do you know or don't you?"

"I remember it a little. But once I see the key pad again I know I'll remember what it was!"

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive!" She beamed right at him.

"You're lying." He mumbled as and he started for the fortress.

"No I'm telling the truth; I have to go with you!"

"You just want to save Sonic."

"Yes I do; I'll do anything to help Sonic! But I wouldn't lie to you either, Shadow." He stopped walking. "Please… Let me go with you!" He sighed relieving himself and turned back to Amy.

"Fine. But when we breach Eggman's base; no hero stuff! You're coming with me to access the code and shut down the weapon first; got it?"

"Okay. But we ARE going to help them; YOU got that?"

"Humph… Yeah I got it. Let's go." Amy followed Shadow down the dirt road and they fled after the flying fortress together.

Hey guys. I hope you liked this story. If your nice, you'll read my other ones . Actually, I really need some one to read Sonic Eternal. Its like a few books put into one, but the same story. Its starts off with Sonic, then Kingdom Hearts, and I'm working on getting to Inuyasha right now. Basically, its about this girl who finally meets Sonic and instead of just getting her wish things go bad. Sonic and the others have X-overs and stuff with KH, and Inuyasha. Soon it's going to be Digimon, Xiaolin Showdown, Naruto, blood plus, Bleach, Princess tutu, and sum other shows and games that Sonic and friends meet. If you have any requests for that story, like a show perhaps you'd want Sonic to meet, and I like it, I'll add to the story. Just find the part that you enjoy by reading the titles if chapters and stuff. It might be lame but bare with me here.

Thanks, BS737


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Will you please shut up?" Shadow pleaded. "We're almost there." For some reason Amy did what she was told. She skipped along side Shadow looking down at her feet.

"How come you don't want to talk?" Amy asked shyly. Shadow paused at the question.

"Because all you talk about is Sonic." He finally answered.

"Okay, we can talk about something else then!"

"I don't want to talk."

"Oh… Okay." It was awkward for Amy. The last time she talked to Shadow, he had promised he was going to save the world for her! (Sonic Adventure 2 is when he says it) Now he's stubborn and mysterious again. "So, do you remember anything?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You know, on the ARK."

"No. Should I?" Amy put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose in the air proudly.

"Ha, you're talking big, but you're too scared to admit that you can't remember a thing, aren't you?" Before Amy had realized what she said was a little rash at the moment, Shadow clutched Amy by both her wrists tightly. He stared at her with the integrity of anger.

"And just what exactly do you know about me, Amy Rose?"

"N-nothing! That's not what I meant!" He terrified her. He threw her arms away and he kept walking. Amy shook. She couldn't believe she was doing this for Sonic; it had only been an hour and she had already made Shadow mad!

"Sorry." She muttered under breath. "I didn't mean anything rude." It was out of the ordinary for Amy to be so calm and quiet; even Shadow knew this.

"Forget it. Come on let's hurry." He pulled Amy by the arm.

"Wait, Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"What is it now?"

"I can't run as fast as you; I can't keep up."

"Just hang on." Amy wrapped her arms around him rigidly. He zoomed off after the fortress. Amy closed her eyes when they had crossed over the rivers and ventured over a cliff. She was too afraid to look down!

"Why are your eyes closed?" He demanded. He was still running.

"Because I'm a little afraid."

"What? You think I'm gonna drop you?"

"Eh, maybe."

"Humph." Amy and Shadow were running under the flying fortress. They were almost past it when Shadow could hear humming noises in the sky. Anxious to look up, he saw missiles firing from the fortress! "Damn it!"

"W-what? What is it Shadow?"

"This is when you close your eyes; hold on!" Shadow sped up faster to avoid the homing missiles. The missiles were at his feet; three of them were. Shadow had to keep running straight or else the missiles would've caught him.

"Shadow!? What's that noise?" Amy cried. Willingly she opened her eyes and looked down. "EEK! There are missiles behind us!" She squeezed Shadow tightly and it knocked him off balance!

"NO!" The missiles exploded. Dust was everywhere. When the dust had cleared there was no one there. Amy crawled out of the rubble.

"S-shadow?" she coughed. "Where are you?" She tried pulling her feet from the tree stump she was under, but they were stuck.

"Amy!? Where you!?" Shadow's voice was faint, but it sounded fret.

"Shadow, I'm over here!" Amy felt relief as the trunk was pulled off her. She sat up quickly. Shadow was panting and he looked bruised. He didn't seem too fazed to have seen Amy alright and well. When she attempted to stand, she was limping on her left foot.

"You were hurt?" He lifted his hand out to her. Suddenly Amy didn't want his help; she didn't want to get close to him. She limped passed him.

"I'll be okay."

"You're gonna slow us down."

"Who cares we're alive aren't we? At least now we can keep following the ship!" Shadow walked quickly in front of Amy.

"We've lost the ship. The only way we can find it now, is if we go at my pace. Come on." He lifted his hand out to her one last time before she turned her head from him anyways. This time he wasn't so cooperative and calm. He picked Amy up by the waist.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He threw her over his shoulder.

"I don't have time for you to be arguing with me. Half the chaos emeralds are on that fortress."

"That's the reason you want to stop the weapon?" Amy stammered. "You mean you don't even care about the others, or me?"

"I never said that."

"Well that's the way it sounds!" He closed his eyes.

"I do care; there. Does that make you feel better?" Amy gasped.

"You… You mean it?"

"Yes I do. Now can we please get going?" Amy smiled.

"Sure, let's go."


	3. Chapter 2 point 5

Chapter 2.5

The full moon set over the dusty desert. Amy had fallen asleep while Shadow was still running. She was snoring in his ear. It grew to the point where Shadow couldn't stand the noise anymore, so he rested her by a fire he had made to rest at. He averted from the camp fire to stare at the stars.

"They're so pretty." Amy yawned and she walked up to Shadow. He slightly turned his head towards her. "I've always been trying to get 'you-know-who' to just view the stars with me." Shadow gazed back up at the sky.

"You're up. So can we keep going now?"

"No; I'm still tired. I might decide to go back to sleep." She snickered. He didn't say anything. She sighed with a deep groan afterwards like she was annoyed. "I'm just kidding. I'm only trying to get you to calm down with this whole mission and all; I wouldn't want you to get all stressed and angry on me."

"Humph. I don't rest, and I don't sleep. You're concern isn't needed." Amy's eyes sparkled as Shadow turned his head away from her. She couldn't tell if she was annoyed, or enchanted over his mysteriousness. She just giggled in thought. "What are you laughing at?" She stopped at his sullen voice.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She kicked the heel of her boot into the dirt. "Hey Shadow..?"

"What?"

"Do you…" Suddenly Shadow lunged towards Amy. She gasped unaware of Shadow's sudden movement. He pushed her down and he laid along side her. "SHADOW!? What're you-!?" He placed his hand over her mouth. She struggled, that's when she realized what he was up to…

Review Please


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don't say a word." Amy stood still. It wasn't until Shadow peeked his head over the small ditch they were laying in that she knew something was wrong. Though, she didn't dare ask what was going on. He took his hand off her mouth, then he pulled himself up more with the edge of the ditch. Dirt was rolled down at Amy's face. Shadow watched the intruder analyzing the area with a red beam from its eyes. Amy held in her breathe. We can't let him see us, Shadow thought, I'd rather not fight him, he's as strong as me and with Amy here things could get ugly.

"ACHOO!" Amy had sneezed from the dirt! Shadow realized that they had been noticed, but before he could even turn to look at Amy, the intruder had stumbled behind them! Shadow sat up and pulled Amy behind him.

"Primary mission: seize the code!" It announced. Shadow ran into it and they tumbled down the sandy hill. Amy watched helplessly.

"What's he doing here?" Amy thought aloud. "How is Metal Sonic alive?" Amy observed the fight. Shadow had kicked Metal Sonic away after they had ended at the bottom of the hill. Metal Sonic had flipped him self onto his feet and rocketed passed Shadow up the hill.

"Amy RUN!" Shadow warned. Amy twirled around and stood back up on her feet. But Metal Sonic had already steered in front of her!

"Humph! Stupid hunk of junk! Go AWAY!" Amy unleashed her piko-piko hammer and swung it ferociously at Metal Sonic. But Metal leaped into the air to avoid it and landed behind Amy. What Metal Sonic had not predicted, was that Amy was swinging around 360! WHAM! Metal Sonic was hit flat in the face and he went soaring! Shadow's anxious speed up the hill turned into a slow stunned pace when he saw Metal flying. His eyes were widened. Amy surprised at Shadow being surprised quickly took a stance and placed her giant hammer over her shoulders and smirked. She daggered up at the bright sky as if her victory was simple.

"I don't believe this…" Shadow gaped. Amy's smile brightened. She knew she was being glorified. "You have the code, don't you!?"

"HUH?! What do you mean? I just took out Metal Sonic, and all you can say is..!"

"Do you have the code?"

"Yeah, in my head!"

"Eggman must have sent Metal Sonic here to get the code; from who I wonder? Do you or do you not have the code, Amy?" She stammered. But in all the events she had to deal with with Shadow, she began to realize that the voice he always used to scare her was his actual voice. She wasn't so afraid this time. She stuffed her face in front of his.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU; I KNOW THE CODE, OKAY!?" Her loud voice forced Shadow to step back once and he was at the edge of the hill; his foot slipped and he started to fall! "Oh my; Shadow!" Amy lunged for him and grabbed onto his arm. But having more weight, Shadow had unwillingly brought Amy down with him! They tumbled down together holding the other tightly in sudden stimuli until they finally reached the ground.

"Damn, why are you so clumsy?"

"Me!? You're the one who fell backwards!"

"Because of your big mouth." He muttered.

"Uh, Shadow?"

"What now?"

"You can let go of my hands; the rides done now." He swiped his hands away from hers quickly and stood up. Amy followed. The sun was peaking over the horizon yet the night sky with few remaining stars was over their heads still. Amy brushed the dirt off her boots and skirt. "The sun's coming up," she said stretching her arms into the air, "I guess we should get going. And don't worry, I know the code." She started up the hill. Mainly, she was hoping for once that Shadow noticed she was depressed.

"Amy…"

"What?" She answered quickly. She turned her head to him. He started up the hill beside her. He narrowed his head in thought as if he was preparing to say something.

"Other people like Metal Sonic might want the code for that weapon. We have to go faster than we are and destroy it." Amy's sudden spark for his response had been dashed in water. She sighed and draped her eyes as if sullen. She got on Shadow's back and they zoomed off. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um, Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, it's nothing, never mind."

"Don't fall asleep again." He said a little boisterously. Her eyes widened.

"Why not?"

"Just don't, okay?"

"Tell me!"

"You snore; I can't concentrate when you do that."

"W-what; I snore!?" Amy turned hot pink. Shadow nodded as if serious yet his snicker proved wrong. "I don't believe this; Sonic never told me I snore!"

"How would Sonic know?" He demanded.

"Well, I guess he wouldn't. Sonic's never been around me when I've slept. But why would he, right?"

"How should I know?" He sneered. Amy tightened her cheeks.

"Why are you so mean when it comes to Sonic?" He didn't answer. He kept running for several minutes. Then Amy asked the question again. This time he his spikes quivered and Amy could feel it.

"He annoys me." He finally answered. "He hardly ever takes anything seriously, that's why he's trapped right now. Not only that, but he insists on calling me my equal."

"Well he is isn't he?"

"Hardly." Usually at this time of a conversation, Amy would have argued to make Sonic's name very known and very respected to the one who she was arguing with. But she didn't want to argue with Shadow for some reason. "If you're trying to get me and Sonic to be allies, it will be a hard try to accomplish." She just scoffed as if she lost interest there. Even when she hadn't said anything, he still found a way to have something negative to say to her. For some weird and intense tension between the two though, she liked that.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rather than Shadow running under the fortress again, he and Amy ran around the flying empire, and waited on top of a hill in hiding until the fortress approached in the air. Then Shadow leaped into the ship and they were in!

"You have to be quiet from here on in." Shadow explained as Amy hopped off his back.

"Okay, Shadow!"

"What did I just say?"

"Oh sorry, okay Shadow." They tiptoed down the creaking metal halls. There wasn't a robot in sight. Amy was following Shadow's every move as she crept behind him. She didn't want herself to have anymore embarrassing attention that would get them both caught. Almost every second, Shadow would look back at Amy to assure that she was still behind him. Every time he did, she'd smile at him for some reason. And it was in that beam that he had gained an interest as to look back at her for no reason except that.

"So, you remember the code, right?" He whispered to her as he cleared his throat.

"Yep." Amy stammered. This time her smile was a bit dull. They continued down the hall until they were at a fork in their path.

"Damn…"

"Which way do we go, Shadow?" There were two paths and they both seemed to lead up to somewhere.

"We'll try both routes." He explained. They walked down the left path into the darkness.

"I can't see a thing." Amy sighed. She tried not to make her self sound whiny. "Shadow, where are you?" Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then the hand slowly stroked down her arm and grasped her hand.

"I'm right here." Shadow answered. Then suddenly red lights were blinking everywhere! An alarm had buzzed into their ears, causing agonizing ringing noises. They both covered their ears trying to avoid the annoying sounds. That's when two E-2000 robots had landed themselves in front of the two! Shadow leaped into the air and homed onto one of the robots, stopping it from using its cannon. But the other went after Amy and the alarm was still distracting her.

"Amy, move!" Shadow cried. In the midst of all the noise, suddenly that was the only thing Amy could hear. She stood up and confronted the robot.

"Primary Mission: Capture the code!" The E-2000 robot announced. Looking up so high at the robot's face made Amy quiver. But she knew just standing there would get her in a jam, yet she couldn't move. The robot's arm was lifted to crush Amy. Usually at this point, Sonic would come in and tear the robot to shreds… but he didn't. Instead the robot's arms swung at Amy and she flew across the hall. She was battered onto the wall. The sound of Amy's cry when she was hit awoke something in Shadow.

"AMY!" A red glow surrounded Shadow. Suddenly he was so fast, the robots didn't have time to lock onto him before he had sped through them and cut them up! They blew up after enough damage, and Shadow raced over to Amy. She was unconscious. "Amy? Wake up!" He demanded. He shook her to wake but she was still knocked out. The alarm turned off. Shadow's eyes were pure white and he was still glowing in fiery red. Finally Amy's emerald green eyes opened slowly. Before they were even fully opened, she screamed at the creature holding her!

"Get away!" She shrieked as she struggled free from his arms. Shadow let go of her willingly upset at her response. She crawled away then stood up and revealed her piko-piko hammer. She swung at him violently.

"Amy calm down; it's me Shadow!" She stopped her swinging, taking in deep breaths.

"S-shadow?" The red light from him disappeared and his spikes went back down. His eyes were normal again too. He had the most disgusted and disappointed scowl on his face staring at Amy. She knew then she had made an enormous mistake; now there was no way to fix it. "I… I thought you were someone else, honest." Amy shuttered. Having had mistaken Shadow for a monster so suddenly had crossed a dark line in their alignment. In a way, Shadow's feelings had been disturbed, and hurt. How come Amy didn't know that was him holding her?

"Hurry up, let's get going." He sneered. He pulled his head away from her and continued down the hall. This time, he didn't bother to look back at her to assure his company was still there.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello!!! I'm just thanking everyone for reviewing and reading the story! So here it is:

Chapter 5

Amy walked slowly behind Shadow. She had her head down. She was too scared to look up at him and see that was looking back at her with discriminating eyes again. She had her hands folded, as if trying to keep far contact from him as possible.

"There's one more door before we reach the end. Try to keep up." He mumbled. She felt ridiculous for not saying anything for a while. She was hoping he would turn around so she could start to say something to him; that would have comforted her more. Finally she broke the silence.

"I didn't mean it…" He still didn't turn to her. He didn't respond. She lowered her head in defeat.

"You didn't mean what?" He finally answered. She raised her head up quickly at his response.

"I didn't mean to be frightened of you; I swear I didn't mean…"

"Yes?"

"Well… Maybe I did mean to scream. But I had known it was you than I would've never..!"

"What other kind of horrible creature would be holding you?" He snared, still not looking back at her.

"Hey wait a second..!" Suddenly the average Amy Rose blossomed. "That's not fair for you to say! How was I supposed to know that it was you!? I was barely waking up! And by the way I was mostly eager to fight because I didn't want you to have to come in and save me!" Now he turned to her. But he didn't say anything; he just kept looking at her. "W-what are you looking at?"

"Humph. Nothing…"

"C'mon tell me what were you thinking when you were just staring at me!?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't thinking anything!"

"Well what are you stupid then?"

"Oh look, the entrance; just in time!" He glared up at the door way.

"What the hell does that mean? HEY! Answer me Shadow!" But he didn't. Instead, he threw his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet. Did you forget where we were?" Then he walked on.

"You were being loud too." She mumbled to herself, wishing she could yell it out to him.

"I heard that." He whispered loudly. She blushed then skipped along side him. They were tip toeing along the wall. There wasn't a soul in sight. Just a huge cannon that was in the midst of being connected to a small ship. It wasn't fully combined yet.

"Oh, so that's why Eggman hasn't used the weapon." Amy thought aloud.

"The weapon is just a cannon..? Why does that sound familiar…?" Amy thought about what he had just said. It was clear to her that he had forgotten about what he had told her on the ARK or what had even happened that day. For some reason it gave her knots in her stomach.

"Shadow, I see the keypad for the weapon!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, be quiet." He walked up to her. "Where is it?" _He's so close to me; why is he so close to me?!_ She cleared her throat.

"It's over there," she pointed behind the small rocket ship, "I guess we should hurry." Shadow grabbed her arm.

"Hang on." He zoomed across the huge room; only to realize that the ship started moving! It was actually a robot! It stepped in front of Shadow and Amy. On top of the robot stood Dr. Eggman!

"Ah, more guest eh?" He snickered. "Shadow, Amy, I wasn't expecting you two to be here together! That desperate, huh?"

"Move Eggman; or be moved!" Shadow exclaimed. But all that didn't even make Eggman quiver. Instead he pressed a button and the large robots arm was before the two.

"It's the cannon!" Amy cried. The weapon was latched onto its arm!

"That's right; this weapon is based on using the solar energy of Chaos Control!" Eggman announced. "Before you try anything funny, Shadow, just know that this weapon will trace your every move; it will blast you both to bits before you can even take a step!" Shadow shinned his fangs at Eggman in disgust. He was willing to try and out run the cannon, if only Amy weren't crunched up behind him. "I'm glad you two are here; now I can test my cannon on something worth blowing up!" Amy was about to open her mouth. She wanted to know if Sonic and the others were okay, but she didn't want to ask in front of Shadow.

"I'm gonna kill you, Doctor!" Suddenly Shadows eyes were flustered in a red glare again. Amy knew it was happening. The same face that scared her before was coming back! _What do I do?! Shadow's only done this when he protected me before. But why? And what about Sonic and the others? Why do I care what happens right now more than them? I know Shadow is only trying to help, but if he moves it's all over! Oh this is so frustrating! He's so frustrating… _Amy closed her eyes tight because she was preventing the water from coming out. Shadow noticed it. She tightened her fists.

"Any last words..?" Eggman asked maniacally. Amy burst out.

"I HATE YOU, YOU MONSTER; I HATE YOU SHADOW!!!"


	7. Chapter 6

-sobs- Thanks you all so much for the reviews! Okay here it is:

Chapter 6

Eggman was cracking up.

"What do you mean you hate him!? Wasn't that obvious before!?" He couldn't stop laughing. It only made Amy feel tenser in the situation. Shadow paused. His sudden anguished form had depleted in Amy's desperate scream. He slowly tilted his head in her direction enough to the side. Sweat was bundled in Amy's fist. She didn't know what to do now. She wasn't about to explain to him that she had only said it so he would power down though.

"Just stop…" She mumbled, afraid to use her entire voice at him. Shadow didn't appear appalled, or mad, he just stared. It was within those darting red eyes that made Amy's heart jump into the air. "Don't change like you did before." She pleaded.

"Why not?" Her eyes widened at his reply. Why did he reply like that? It had seemed as though they both had their different opinions on what was going on.

"What do you mean 'why not'? You'll turn into the thing that's…" He raised an eye waiting for her to finish. "the thing that's not you. I don't want that." Eggman wiped the tears off his face from uncontrollable laughter. Then he went back to being the antagonist.

"Okay, that was a great quality of final words my dear Amy. What about you, Shadow?" Shadow was caught in two unusual dialogues. He knew the only way to clear them both up was to start off with what was on his mind. He shook his head in unbelievable thoughts, and he swished himself around to face Amy.

"What are you talking about? If I don't do something, we're going to die; do you at least understand that?" Amy's nose flinched his voice was pounding so hard in her face.

"I can see that! But isn't there another way!?" Shadow slapped his hand in his face.

"No Amy; no there's not another way otherwise I wouldn't have to have resorted to that!" Eggman watched as they bickered.

"Oh…Well you should've told me!"

"Told you what?"

"That you were gonna do that, that scary thing again!" She stammered. Shadow paused once more.

"What?"

"AH! YOU DON"T GET IT!

"Don't get what?!" She shook her head.

"Never mind, Shadow." Eggman yawned to gain their attention.

"Well it's been fun you two," He griped, "but I have a world to conquer!" He pressed another button and a light spread around the inside of the cannon! It was going to fire! Shadow thought quickly as the bright shine blinded his eyes. He stepped back closer to Amy enough so she could hear him.

"Amy, when I say, run to the keypad!"

"W-what?! And do just what exactly there?!"

"Type in the code, of course!" She blinked.

"Oh, right!"

"Humph." He said when he looked back up at the cannon. _If she wasn't so lightheaded, she could be my better half! _The cannon was about to fire. "NOW, AMY!" Doing what she was told, Amy leaped to the side and lunged for the keypad. Then Shadow scurried the opposite way and he had distracted Eggman. Amy focused her eyes on the keypad.

"Okay; just what was that old password again?" She said to herself. Amy was paralyzed in thought as she rested her fingertips on the board. Why had she told Shadow she knew the code when she did not? And more importantly, why wasn't he fazed about her saying she HATED him? Or maybe he wasn't shocked because he didn't even care about what Amy thought of him…

"AMY!? THE CODE!" Shadow called out. She perked up

"Uh, right, of course!" She stammered and scrambled to get herself in place to study the keys. "Uh, is it…EGGMAN?" she typed in the keys.

-Access denied-

"Darn! What about…? CHAOS EMERALD?

-Access denied-

"Grr… SHADOW?!"

-Access denied- Amy was steamed and panicky all at once. Too concerned as to how Shadow's reaction to her knowledge of the code. With all haste, Amy zipped her fingers across the keypad. "C'mon damn it work for me!!!" She cried. Then she bashed her hands on the keypad a final time in defeat.

-Access Granted-

"Huh?" Amy was more fixated on a way to shut down the weapon after her odd success. She scrolled through some files quickly until she saw –lock down sequence- on a line. She chose this, and launched it without hesitation.

"I got you this time, Shadow!" Eggman proclaimed. The weapon was a head of Shadow and there was no way for him to avoid it at his speed. But suddenly the robot's arm flung up and it stood still. The robot was shut down; but the weapon wasn't! The most incredible light had revealed its content and destruction on the roof; creating a huge hole on the ship! Everything started to crumble! Amy stepped back when the keypad was destroyed by a large boulder of rubble. Then she felt the comfort of another from behind her and he carried her away from the demolition.

"Shadow, you're okay!" He let her down.

"Without the code, I wouldn't have been." There was almost a relief in his voice. This made Amy give her tilted smile again. She put her arms behind her back, unsure of what to say now that they were safe.

"We should hurry and get your friends." He finally said.

"Of course!" She yelled agreeably. He started to walk passed her. She prepared herself to follow him; but not before he gave her a question.

"Why did you say that?" There was a faint rumbling from the destruction in the back, but it didn't distract them.

"Why did I say what?" She was afraid to ask.

"Why did you say that you hate me? Is, is that what you really think of me?"

"No, not at all!" She answered quickly. "That's the COMPLETE opposite of what I think of you, Shadow!" She shook her head in denial. _No, he thinks I hate him!!!_

"Really? Than what do you think of me? I'm just wondering…"

"Shadow, I…" He twitched his ear, but he didn't turn to her yet. Amy had realized that he only had a sense to look at her when she had said something astounding to him; now he was waiting for what she had to say this time. "I…" CRASH!!!! The floor was rumbling and the metal walls were crumbling! "Shad-!" She was picked up immediately. She was afraid to open her eyes as they jumped from rubble to rubble in the air, but she did anyways. "SHADOW!?" She saw him being pulled by Rouge out from the hole in the ceiling. She eyed up at rescuer.

"Hey Amy; how's it going?" Sonic asked her with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Amy! Please come help me with the cup cakes!" Vanilla shouted from the steaming kitchen. Amy stood up slowly from the dining room's round table in her chair, and paced into the kitchen.

"Boy I can't wait to eat!" Knuckles said delightedly. It had been four days since Sonic and the others escaped form Eggman's base; and since Amy parted with Shadow.

"I can't wait either!" Tails said clasping his hands together, "Vanilla's been working on a BBQ beef, fresh green beans, and mashed potatoes in gravy all day!"

"Yep. It's been a while since I've had some real food anyways…" Knuckles went on. Sonic was sitting outside on the roof in thought as he stared up at the clear blue sky. _This is too weird; what's wrong with Amy? You'd think after everything that happened she'd be all over me. But the last few days she hasn't said two words to me!!! _

"Set the beans on the table dear," Vanilla ordered, "thanks for helping me out today."

"No big deal Vanilla, happy to help." She said stirring the beans in the copper pot with her ladle spoon. She tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot and set it on the stove sluggishly. Cream walked in from the back door with a handful of yellow flowers and Cheese sitting on her shoulder.

"Here you go Amy," she said lifting the flowers to Amy, "These are for you."

"Oh, thank you so much Cream," she said under her breath, "I'll put them with my other flowers you gave me yesterday." She took them from Cream and set them next to the spoon. Cream smiled.

"Do you know WHY I've been getting you flowers?" She asked proudly. Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Because I want to help you with your pain of course! I heard flowers are the cure to someone sad!" Amy picked up the copper pot and walked out with out a word. "Oh, did I say something to upset Amy, mommy?" Cream asked concerned. Her mother shook her head quickly.

"Just leave her be for a while dear, people usually like having their own time." Amy set the beans on the table.

"MMM those look great!" Tails exclaimed. Amy didn't bother with the comment. Instead she headed into the living room.

"Gees, what's eating Amy?" Knuckles inspected. "She's usually a chatter box!" Amy fixed her head band, which felt as if it were falling off, and she slumped herself on the couch. She just stared at her red boots that were relaxed on the coffee table. Talking felt stupid, excitement was useless, and even thinking about good things like how she flirted with Sonic felt ridiculous.

"I'm not happy," she said to herself, "I'm not." She knew why she was not but she was too proud and sullen that she wanted to blame her sadness on something or someone else. He wasn't there to make her feel like she had to impress him, or be stronger; so why bother?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, I'm tired!" Rouge said stretching in front of Shadow. She was really doing it mostly to show off her body in front of Shadow. Her curves made Shadow turn his head to the side and cross his arms again.

"Where's G.U.N's base?" He demanded. "I thought you said it was in the forest region." Rouge smirked.

"Oh it's fine; I know where it is we'll be there in no time!" She assured.

"We'd better be."

"Oh, what's wrong Shadow? Don't trust me, eh?" She taunted. Her sudden spark in talking with Shadow gave a jump in his stomach.

"No I don't trust you," he said firmly, "so let's hurry." He wanted to get to the base so he could get away from her; that way he wouldn't have any bad thoughts. Rouge followed Shadow down the misty jungle. She had always followed Shadow. He was rather annoyed because someone was following him instead of him having had someone on his back because they couldn't keep up with him. He liked having had used his speed to help the helpless for once; like by carrying them on his back.

"Almost there," she confirmed looking down at her radar as she flew. "This is great, like old times, eh Shadow?" She stated. He was barely paying attention.

"Hmm? Oh yeah whatever…" He mumbled. Rouge pouted.

"What's up with you? I leave you for a couple of days and you start acting all weird on me!" Shadow stopped running. He was so witty when he slide his feet in to the dirt so he'd stop. Rouge perched herself beside him. "Eh, Shadow, we're not at the base yet; why are you stopping?"

"I'm not stopping; you're going ahead."

"Hmm..?"

"I don't know if I can stand another… Another day with you." Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" She chuckled nervously, afraid of what he was going to say next…

"Don't follow me, anymore please." He vanished before her eyes. Rouge was stunned; but worse she was pissed!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy stepped outside; unaware that Sonic was on the roof. When he saw her, he hopped down into the grass beside her. His sudden appearance made her jump; not out of fear, but she had hoped not to see him.

"Hey Amy, somethi'n bugging you?" He asked quickly. She just stared.

"Um, no, why?"

"You sure?" He slid a little to face her. "You've been really quiet, what's up?"

"I already said nothing's wrong Shadow; what more do you want from me?!" His eyes widened.

"S-shadow? Amy…Why'd you call me that?"


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long I've been real busy! Well here you go:

Chapter 8

Amy's jaw dropped. She realized what she had said when she said it.

"Is that what's bugging you?" Sonic demanded. "Was it that you and Shadow came to save me and the others together?"

"Uh…" She panicked. How could she say anything to Sonic about Shadow? Suddenly, he placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her to face him. She gasped at his primitive move.

"Amy, tell me the truth," He focused his green emerald eyes into hers. She knew he was entirely serious; a rare stage for Sonic to be in. "Did Shadow threaten you? Did he do anything to hurt you?" Shadow harming her had to be absurd! Amy thought. "Well, C'mon Amy say something!" She swiped his hands off and walked back words from him. "A-Amy?" He reached out to her, but she continued the other way. She didn't want it to be Sonic that she was facing at the time; and that's what scared her.

"Sonic, I'm fine, really." She tried convincing. "You're actually starting to scare me; acting all serious!" She pasted a fake grin on her face. Sonic smiled back, although he wasn't completely satisfied.

"Okay, hey we should head in for lunch." To Amy, lunch sounded awful; she felt as though she was empty but it sure wasn't the food that would fill her up. Sonic's ear twitched; he had heard something emerging from the forest ahead of them.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked excitedly. Was it him? Had he come to get her?

"Well, well, if it isn't Sonic!" Sonic stepped in front of Amy.

"Eggman, don't you ever give up?" Sonic griped. Eggman's giant robot stepped out from the trees. Amy sighed, also annoyed by the sight of Dr. Eggman.

"Actually, I'm not here for you, Sonic," He said with a smirk on his face, "I'm here for the code; and your girlfriend happens to know what it is!" He pointed at Amy. Her heart darted at the thought of Sonic protecting her. Hadn't the weapon been destroyed after the crash?

"Come over and get it then, Eggman!" She yelled proudly.

"Amy..?" Sonic said as if confused of the fact that Amy would WANT Eggman to notice her behind Sonic. Eggman's robot just lunged at Sonic and Amy. Sonic picked Amy up and sped out of the robot's path. They landed on a tree top. Amy was feeling uncomfortable and awkward in his arms.

"Sonic, put me down! I can take care of myself!" She snarled. Sonic obeyed her orders and she stepped away the second her feet hit the branch. Puzzled, Sonic zoomed down the tree and settled a score with the robot.

"Over here, Eggman!" He yelled after time he stopped running to tease him. Eggman grew frustrated. Amy was displeased watching Sonic fight Eggman once again. She didn't want this to keep happening; she wanted it to be different. She wanted her life to be different. Realizing this, Amy climbed down the tree trunk. When she landed in the grass, she swiped the particles of wood off her dress. Eggman and Sonic were still going at it. She lowered her eyes un-amazed by the constant battling which the two had always settled. She sighed glaring at Sonic a final time, then she left into the forest.

Amy knelt in the grass on her knees. She had found wondrous hilly plains that stretched for miles; there wasn't a tree in sight. She looked up at the blue, white cloudy sky. The cool wind was blowing on her face. It was more peaceful out there then it had been in her house whenever she had used to wait for Sonic to come by; which he never did. Both of those surroundings had been silent, but this one brought serenity instead of uncertainty. She was lost in thought gazing up at the sky; she thought about her life.

_I love Cream and Vanilla, and Tails and Knuckles too. But I can't keep living the way I have. I looked up to Sonic the Hedgehog because he saved me so many times over; but that wasn't really because he cared about me, was it? The only reason he ever saved me was because it's his job! He's a hero…He's supposed to rescue the damsels in distress, right? How stupid of me to think that he was there just for me…_

"But Shadow," She said aloud, "did he rescue me because he needed me? Or did he

feel it was his duty to, like Sonic?" Suddenly it happened; before Amy even realized it. She caught the voice in the wind when it spoke right away and her heart jumped. It said; "I didn't _feel _anything, I just knew I had to."


	10. Chapter 8 point 5

Sorry it's been a while. Here's the continuation of ch 8

Chapter 8.5

Amy froze. She was too overwhelmed and fazed to turn around to see him. They were both still for what seemed like seasons in the wind. Finally she stood up, without turning to him. Her confidence that this would be a serious talk had diminished when she asked, "Um, how much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough." He answered un-amazed. He was staid as usual. "Do you know why I'm here?" Her answer was quick.

"YES! Well, that is, I think I do." She plastered her right hand under her chin in thought. "Um, does it have to do with me?" She knew it was a stupid question. They both did. A small snicker aroused from him; to judge her reply.

"It does." He said. "You have to explain something to me." She lifted a brow; what could that mean?

"Uh, okay, what is it?" She answered terrified of what he was going to say next. He walked another step closer; Amy could hear his approach through the thick grass. Nervously, Amy put her hands behind her back and began swaying side to side in wait. She was eager to turn and see if he was standing right behind her but that was obvious enough; she could hear him breathing down her neck almost. Finally he spoke up, loud and clear.

"Do you or do you not have the code?"


	11. Chapter 9

Thank you all SO much for the reviews!!! Much is appreciated!!!

Sorry, I forgot to mention: Any chapters that are named with a "point", like the last one, are just the continuations of another chapter. In other words they're short.

Chapter 9

After everything they had been through that was all he could say?! She shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that that wasn't the question she was so desperately waiting for.

"No I don't," She retorted, "you can go now!" He turned to leave, but instead of going he got curious.

"Why are you upset?" He asked her. She didn't move.

"Isn't it obvious?!" She crumbled her fists and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She wanted to unleash her piko-piko hammer on him. Was he that oblivious?

"Um, no. What is it?"He questioned. Even with all the power she felt she had it couldn't hold back the tears that were randomly stinging out of her eyes. She was going to leave Sonic, and maybe even all her friends for him, and that was all he could ask her?! "No, that's not the only reason," He said aloud. She opened her eyes in hopes that he had realized her pain.

"Yes?" She gasped, trying to keep the sullen sound of her voice intact.

"That's not the only reason why I'm here." He finished. He turned back to Amy. She wiped the tears from her cheeks quickly and turned to him.

"Why else are you here than?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know." He answered. He had his arms crossed. She wrinkled her nose and tilted her head in perplexity.

"Huh?" She said stupidly.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel different when I'm around you. Does that make sense to you?"

"How the heck should I know?" She said loudly.

"It doesn't to me either." He went on softly. "Forget I came," he turned to leave, "I'll just go."

"No don't!" She pleaded. She raised her arm hand out to him. He faced her again. "Please don't go! I feel different around you too! Does that make sense to you?" He spun around. He didn't say anything. Once again his pride of silence had caught up to him before his words could. Meanwhile Amy couldn't stop thinking about what she said.

"Okay that sounded dumb! I'm dumb," She said a little worried about his speechless stare, "But I don't know how to explain it." Out of all the times Amy Rose had ever been angry, this had to have been her most foolish of times; she was angry at herself. She never had a problem talking with Sonic. She could always talk all the time! So why was it so hard to do now? The silence grew to be very discomfited for them both.

"It wasn't dumb. You're not dumb." He said. Her eyes widened and she didn't stop staring. Nothing was said. But just in there glares, enough confusion was expressed by them both.

"Amy, LOOK OUT!" Sonic cried. Amy turned to his voice quickly. It had disturbed the silence that had been created and it upset Amy a lot. It made Shadow angry.

"Sonic?" She yelled. He was running straight at her. Then he swept her up and kept running. When he had picked her up, she focused her self still at Shadow; he was slowly vanishing in the distance as Sonic continued running. "What ARE you doing?" Amy screamed. "Put me down! There was nothing wrong going on!" Sonic didn't listen. He kept running until they were far in the forest. Then he put her down. She pushed from him quickly and started running back. She had to talk to Shadow; she just had to!

"Stop, Amy!" Sonic cried. He grabbed onto her arm.

"No LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO!" tears of frustration reached down her cheeks. Sonic's eyes widened at her expression.

"Amy, what's gotten into you?" Her attempts at tugging away from him slew down.

"Why'd you do that? We were just talking…" She muttered.

"He didn't see you just to talk; besides why would you care what he has to say?" Amy got angrier at him for saying that. But she knew she couldn't convince Sonic to understand.

"What do you mean he didn't just want to talk?" She asked.

"He came for the code; Eggman sent him to get the code from you!"

"W…what?" She knew he had to be right.

"Eggman was just distracting me so Shadow could confront you and get the code. I thought you knew." He tried making it sound less as bad as it did. "I mean, why ELSE would he have gone to see you; right Amy?" He chuckled. She was speechless. After all that nonsense that she thought would work out in the end with Shadow, it turned out to be all that it ever was: nonsense. Confidence of her decision, she knew what path to turn to now. She turned and hugged Sonic tightly.

"Oh Sonic; I WAS SO SCARED! Thank you so much for saving me!" She was still crying. Sonic blinked continuously. "Mood swings" he thought. Then he hugged her back.

"You're welcome I guess. C'mon let's go back to the others."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eggman snuck up behind Shadow.

"Hello there, Shadow." He snickered. Shadow didn't even turn to look at him.

"What did you tell Sonic?" He demanded.

"Well, aren't we clever?" Eggman sneered as if Shadow wasn't supposed to know he had said anything to Sonic.. "I told him the truth; that you were after the code. The fool ran after his girlfriend when I said you were with her. I knew you wouldn't fail me and not be here, Shadow."

"I was after the code. But…" He paused.

"Look Shadow," Eggman went on, "It seems as though you're getting a little soft on me. I had to do something to keep you away from all that nonsense! You still have so much to do, like finding out who you truly are. You don't really want to settle down yet, do you? I did you a favor." Shadow was furious, but at the same time he knew Eggman was correct. He didn't even know why he was created. Why would he settle down now? Shadow was at a fork in the road.

"I want to find out who I really am," he said.

"Yes, of course you do. And I'll help you." Eggman said slyly.

"But what if what I really am…" _What if what I really am will keep me from her? _

"Well? C'mon Shadow!" Eggman yelled impatiently. Shadow crossed his arms to keep himself from appearing lost and distorted.

"Alright. I know what I have to do." He looked up at Eggman. "Let's go."

"Good! I knew you'd get your senses back, Shadow!" He exclaimed with a grin. Shadow turned around then he smiled. "Alright then let's get going!" Shadow followed Eggman. He turned his head towards the forest again where Sonic and Amy had gone to.

"I'm sorry. This is what I must do."


	12. IM SO SOORRY!

I AM SO SO SORRY!

NO! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! See, I hit writer's block in like October, then when I had ideas, I lost my internet connection! So I've been so flustered on how to explain myself, I'M SO VERY SORRY! But I will be getting internet on my computer soon, so I will update ASAP! Thank you so much for reading my story. Updates are DEFINITELY coming!

Sincerely,

Theblackchaos737


	13. Chapter 10 point 5

Chapter 10

I'm BACK! I'm SO SORRY!! (Please forgive me!) I have been so freaken' busy with school, and then the worst thing happened….I had hit writer's block! But don't worry, I have my plans, and I won't take so long next time! (Thank you all!)

Story so Far…

After Amy and Shadow split up, Shadow comes back to find Amy and they try to talk. Unfortunately, Sonic and Eggman split the two up, Sonic with Amy, telling her Shadow just went for the code, and Eggman with Shadow, reminding him that he still had to find out the secrets of his past instead of worrying about nonsense like Amy…

Chapter 10.5

"I love you." Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe he had said it. Amy cried. So did Cream. Amy and Cream were watching their favorite soap opera, "Sands of time." James had just confessed his love to Christie. This was Amy's life now. Watching soap operas in the late morning and cooking whenever she felt like it. Unless of course Sonic was gonna go on a crazy adventure, then she might as well tag along.

"I think I'm gonna cook now," Amy says when the show is over, "that was the best episode I've ever seen!"

"Yes, it was, James is a really nice person to Christie, huh Amy?"

"Um, yes Cream, he really likes her." Amy didn't like talking about love-stuff when it didn't evolve her, and she also didn't want to explain it to Cream at that moment.

"I'm gonna go buy some fruits, I'll be back Cream." Amy leaves her house. She wanders the dirt road carrying her red-leather purse. She's on her way to the city, again. Nothing much had changed since she last saw Shadow, but why would she compare her life changes from that point of her life? That would be silly. He did only use her after all. He wasn't anyone special. That's what Amy kept saying to herself at least. Especially since she had met Silver…

There was that one event in the human world; Amy had seen Shadow when he, Super Sonic, and Super Silver fought that awful monster, Solaris. But she didn't remember seeing him, because Sonic had gone back in time and switched something so those events never happened and Solaris could never be a threat. But she remembers Silver, and he was really nice to her.

Amy walked and walked some more, but then something strange happened.

"AMY ROSE?" he said. He was a freaky looking hedgehog who seemed to have appeared from the darkness!

"Who are you?" Amy demands, almost sounding annoyed.

"It's so good to see you. I'm going to kill you now."


	14. Chapter 10 point 10

Okay so I've decided I'll be putting up Chapters whenever I can so you just read them! (Therefore, they will be short) ENJOY!

Chapter 10. 10

"W...what did you say?" Amy froze, almost sure of what he said but was trying to deny it. Suddenly a dark ray spouted out of his right hand towards Amy! She quickly dropped her purse, forced to use her piko-piko hammer and avoided the ray by hitting it down on the floor and flying up into the air. Although her plan was a success, she was still panicky. As she was about to descend in the air, she saw it as a perfect opportunity to scream for help.

"..!" But who should she call out to? Sonic? Shadow? It became clear to her she was unsure of who to call for, causing her to lose time as she fell. She rolled down the grassy hill, evading from where the freak show had appeared on the road above her; but she rolled right into what felt like a rock. It was him!

"Going somewhere?" The hedgehog taunts. He grabs her by her arms, pulling her up with her feet dangling. She grunted as she tried to kick at him. "Stop whining, you should be grateful I came to see you."

"What does that mean you creep? Let go of me now!"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Should I know?"

"Hm hm… I can see why HE likes you; you have a lot of spunk." Amy's eyes widened. She knew who he was talking about, but she just had to make sure…

"Who are you? Who are you talking about?" His dead eyes were like diamonds as they glistened in the afternoon sun.

"I'm a shadow of the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow. I am Memphiles, the dark. I was once part the great threat, Solaris. But since it no longer exists, I am forced back into this miserable form. I can think like, act like, and be like Shadow. I know everything he knows."

"Is that so? Well then, Memphie, you're wasting you're time. If you knew enough, you'd know he doesn't care about me." Memphiles practically rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Stop the drama; you living things are so strange: I'm here obviously BECAUSE Shadow does care about you!" That didn't faze Amy. She knew she was just lying to herself. Right after he said that, he punched her so hard in the stomach the wind got knocked out of her. She gagged trying to gasp for air.

"When you die, Shadow will be so angry, he'll have a reason to come after me." Once again Amy was being used. It pissed her off. She wanted to whack him from there to outer space so he'd suffocate up there… but she couldn't even move. Tears of frustration hurdled down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? Suddenly things had become harder since she had grown closer to Shadow. She hated it. But still she loved him. "Okay, you can die now," Memphiles says calmly as he places his right palm on her forehead.

You May Review Now :)


	15. Chapter 11 point 5

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.5!!

"Damn it..!" Shadow cursed as he ran; he ran faster than he had ever run before. Would he get there on time? Had Memphiles reached her before he could? Of course he had… If Shadow the Hedgehog hadn't been lost in his thoughts after Memphiles threatened he would hurt the ones he cared for, he might have gotten to her first. But the whole time he had been trying to ignore that feeling in his heart so he wouldn't have to see her again, but since Memphiles knew what Shadow was thinking all the time, Memphiles would definitely go after what he wanted.

He saw them at the bottom of the hill; his heart stopped. What he saw, what he felt, he had only felt it once before and that was when he saw Maria dying after she had been shot that day.

"There you are, Shadow," Memphiles had a sadistic pleasure in his voice when he glared up at Shadow; though his expression never changed.

"No…" He gasped under his breathe. He was frozen. Oh, what had Memphiles done?

Amy Rose was lying on the floor. Dead.


	16. Chapter 11 point 10

CHAPTER 11. 10 (could this be it?)

"What's wrong Shadow? You look a bit upset." Memphiles taunted. "Are you angry?" This is what Memphiles wanted. He wanted Shadow to hate him enough to have the desire to fight him to the death, which Shadow didn't have until now. He fell to his knees, staring at the lifeless little girl in the grass; her head turned the other way.

"Amy…" How did he fail? How did he fail _again?_ Protecting the ones he cared about… had he failed because he was denying that he cared about Amy Rose? Was it his fault? Why did he push her away? Why did he care about finding his past more than protecting her? Why was he so frustrated? He ran down the hill, speeding to charge into Memphiles, but Memphiles jumped away. Shadow turned to where Amy was lying down, but to his surprise, she wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Shadow turned to Memphiles when he spoke…Now he was really pissed. Memphiles was holding Amy.

"Put her down!" He ordered, but Memphiles just ignored him. He was holding Amy by her waist and held her arm up with his other hand letting her head fall back.

"Why do you still care about something that is already dead, Shadow?" He asked waving her arm about in the air.

"Stop it you bastard!"

"Why? She doesn't seem to mind." Shadow squeezed his eyes shut for a second; to soak in the pain he felt. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Shadow always seemed to have things in his control. This time he didn't and that's what made him some what upset. But what also upset him the most…

"I'll never…" he began clutching his fists tighter, he narrowed his head as he spoke. "I'll never get to see her eyes again," his voice got low, but it was very clear, "I'll never get to see her filled with life, her back talk, the way she looked at me," He looked up, revealing a tear drop rolling down his cheek, "I'll never get to see her smile at me again?" Memphiles said nothing about what seemed to be a question directed at him. Killing Memphiles wouldn't bring Amy Rose back; he was wise enough to know that. He was also wise enough to know that crying about it would do no such thing either. He smiled in all his despair. Memphiles dropped Amy. He scoffed.

"Pathetic, you're supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form!" Memphiles complained. "How could you be that when you have feelings? Creations don't have feelings! They were meant to do something with their lives; not fall in love!" He retorted disgusted. "You're no different from a living creature; not what I expected at all." He was about to turn and walk away, but Shadow stopped him. Within a blink, Shadow had used Chaos Control, without having to say it, and was suddenly behind Memphiles.

"Go to hell." Shadow whispered in his ear. "CHAOS SPEAR!" the rays of power that had emerged from Shadow inscribed Memphiles and destroyed him. With the chaotic being easily killed, Shadow knelt down beside Amy. He picked her up. Her body was cold, her eyes were shut; she looked peaceful. He placed his finger tips on her face.

"Please," he murmured, "please forgive me, Amy Rose." He looked up at the clear blue sky, with few fluffed white clouds covering it, then back down at Amy. His tear dropped down on her face. "I shouldn't have cared, I shouldn't have loved you." He said quietly. He felt a lump in throat progress. What was this? He had never felt this before.

"I heard the noise over here, Sonic!" A voice came from the other side of the hill. They were coming; they were coming and they'd see Amy like this. But Shadow didn't give a damn.

"If this was meant to happen, Amy," he went on, "If you were meant to die, then I don't care," he raised his head up to shout, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, ANYMORE!" He cried out in the most distraught scream ever. Those words would change him forever. He could ignore his pain by saying those words; lying to himself because he was really thinking the exact opposite. Then he swiped the tear off Amy Rose's rosy cheek…wait a minute, ROSY?! To Shadow's speechless surprise, she was blushing suddenly. His thoughts were scrambled.

_You can only blush if you're alive, right?_ He didn't want to get his hopes up, however. He glared hard at the sleeping beauty before him, not saying a word.

"SHADOW!" Sonic called out. Shadow peeked up at the hill top, where Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Sonic were staring down at Amy and him. Sonic's eyes were wide and filled with fear. "What's going on? What are you doing with Amy?" He demanded, but Shadow refused to answer, still shocked to the sudden sign of life within her.

"Shadow? What do you think you are doing?" Came another voice. Eggman came soaring towards them in his glider with Rouge beside him. Sonic followed Eggman's movement and strolled down the hill with his friends close by. He held onto Amy tighter, wrapping his arms around her, wishing none of this was happening, closing his eyes. _Please wake up! I don't really want you to be dead! _

"AMY!" he cried out. Sonic froze, Eggman and Rouge did the same.

"What?" she yelled annoyed. He released her to see her emerald green eyes looking up at him. "Why are you hugging me? Go away!" She teased. He just stared at her. He was solidified. Slowly, Amy watched as his cheeks grew brighter and brighter; flushing hot pink.

"B-but I thought..! He killed you, didn't he?!" She flinched at his astonishing sentence. Her surprised look transmuted into a frown.

"Oh yeah," she said scratching her head, almost embarrassed by the situation; she smiled to cover up her intense emotion. "Well, here's what happened: I was hurt bad when Memphiles placed his hand on my forehead, I was sure he was going to kill me! (Flash back:

Amy: So, you're going to kill me now?

Memphiles: hmmm… maybe I won't kill you just yet; but I'll make Shadow _think_ you are dead; you might be of use later on if this plan fails.

Amy: So what are you going to do!?

Memphiles: I'm going to put a curse on your conscious body; one that will make you appear dead for a temporary time. Your breathing will stop, your body will get cold, and you will _look _dead… I want to see his reaction when he thinks you've been killed by me. However, your senses will still be in function; you'll still be able to hear everything and smell everything, unfortunately. But, unfortunately, for you my dear, you won't be able to talk and warn him of my plan…" end of flash back)

Oh Gosh. Shadow _had _been tricked. He had been tricked so well, he actually thought she was dead; and he had said all that stuff about her and how he felt in front of her… that's what he was freaking out about now.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Amy was still blushing; but Shadow was hot red! "Um, are you okay? I really did want to tell you I wasn't dead; honest!" Perhaps she hadn't heard what he said; all that mushy stuff he had said! Oh he really hoped she hadn't! But then again, there was a part of him that did…

"You faked me out." He choked. He was the color of a tomato. "Hmph!" This wasn't a normal hmph, this was a 'I can't believe what I've done has happened' hmph. He was always so good at keeping his emotions silent. The one time he decides to confess how he feels, and she heard EVERYTHING! "Um, did you _hear _anything?" He says more calmly, trying to keep the same frown on his face that he normally puts on. She randomly hugged him. He gasped being caught by surprise. She held on him tightly.

"Amy?" Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Shadow?" Rouge wheezed.

Amy squeezed him; she wasn't going to let go. Shadow slowly lifted his arms up and placed them around Amy. It was a settling, relief moment for them both. But she still hadn't answered his question. All this time, Amy was scared. She was scared that he didn't feel the same way about her that she felt about him, because he never bothered to express himself in a way for Amy to understand him enough; this time she was positive. She put her mouth close to his ear and whispered.

"It's okay. I don't care about you either."

BC737: Should I keep going? Thanks everyone for reading my story so far. I love you all! –cries-


	17. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He picked Amy up and walked away slowly.

"Hey! Shadow!" Eggman snarled.

"Shadow, what do you think your doing? Let Amy go!" Sonic demanded. Amy didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell Sonic to leave them alone because she didn't want Sonic to get the wrong impression; even though it was the right one.

"Sorry Sonic." Shadow said simply. Amy kept her eyes closed and nuzzled in his chest.

"Let's go." She whispered. "I want to say something but I can't do it here."

"I don't know if I have time…"

"Shut up, I know you don't have anything else to do!"

"Hmph. Fine. I guess it won't kill me to have to hear you chatter." Of course he didn't mind. He wanted to talk with her. She knew he wanted to talk with her. Sonic knew it too. He had never felt so helpless before. Why did he feel this disgust as he watched Shadow walk away with Amy in his arms? He wouldn't stand for it.

"Shadow, did you hear me?" Eggman and Rouge watched in awe. Rouge's jaw was dropped.

"Seriously, Shadow, what are you doing?" Tails asked nervously. He was trying to help Sonic in any way possible.

"I'm kidnapping her; I need her for something." He lied.

"No you're not!" Knuckles growled.

"Hey, what are we gonna do?" Rouge whispered to Eggman. Eggman stuttered before he could answer.

"I don't know. I NEVER thought I was gonna have to deal with this kind of situation; especially not with Shadow!" For everyone, the situation was obvious; the situation was clear. They were in love. They had to be in love. That was the only explanation for their actions now. Before anything else could be done from Sonic or Eggman's side, Shadow zoomed off with Amy. All was quiet.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once we've saved Amy, Tails…" His voice was soft, but his expression was solid, and furious.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shadow," Amy whispered, "You can stop now, we're at a pretty good distance I think."

"Sonic will be right behind us." He told her. "I don't think he's excepting this too well." Amy paused in thought.

"Excepting what exactly?" She finally asked.

"I don't know really, I think that I don't care about you." Now that was their secret word. Considering he said that out loud to convince himself he wasn't in love with her when he thought she was dead. But since she wasn't dead, really, there was nothing keeping him from lying, right? Other then the fact that it was really hard for him to express himself, and Amy was blushing too much at the thought of them being together.

"Right. That's what he's mad about. DO you think he's also upset about me not caring about you?" He smirked. It was that smirk he would make when he was actually intrigued by a situation and things would be interesting for him. Finally he stopped running and put her down. She gazed at the surrounding area. "Shadow," her breath was gone. They were standing in a glowing field of beautiful lavender flowers. She knelt down in excitement to feel them. Shadow folded his arms as he watched her pick a few of them.

"So then, you do like these kinds of things?"

"Of course I do! How did you-? When did you-?" He knelt down beside her. Suddenly her happy excitement turned into nervous tension. He was so close, and she didn't have to do anything this time for him to come to her.

"I, don't know how to say this," He stammered.

"It's okay, you can tell me." She said malleably. He narrowed his red eyes down at the flowers.

"I don't REALLY don't care much for these kind of things, like flowers. It's just not what I am able to look at and desire. But for some reason I do care that you desire for these things. Does that make sense?" She giggled.

"No, it makes no sense." She leaned against him quickly. "But for some reason I don't care." She closed her eyes. The nervous thought of what he was thinking about was still there, but that's what made being so close to him so intensely comforting. He hugged her. It was an experience he wasn't used to doing, but it for the first time he felt something different and amusing. There they sat. They sat there and watched the beautiful sun set; both together at last.

9 fs wd jl 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic's running turned into jogging, which turned into walking eventually. He was tired. He still couldn't find them. He still couldn't find Amy. He rested by the green forest when Tails and Knuckles came down from flying and landed beside him.

"Any luck?" He griped hopelessly.

"Sorry Sonic, we looked everywhere!" Tails cried.

"We looked on Pumpkin Hill, we looked in the Aquatic Mines, Capital City, Metal Harbor… We still didn't find them!" Knuckles collapsed in exhaustion.

"C'mon guys we have to keep looking," Sonic declared, "We should look for them in the Pyramids."

"Don't bother." A voice came. Suddenly the Silver figure was walking out from the forest.

"Whoa! Don't we know you?" Tails exclaimed.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Sonic gasped. "Shouldn't you be in the future?"

"Well, I was in the future. I've come back to stop him though from destroying the world…"

"Stop who?" Knuckles inquired. Sliver sighed.

"Shadow. I have to kill Shadow before its too late."

BC737: phew! I hope you enjoyed this last installment of "I Don't Care About You". There's another story of ShadXAmy I have up called "You Can't Be In Love With Him" too. I might not be working on either one until nex week though since finals are here. But obviously there will definitely be more. Thank you all so much!


	18. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Shadow's gonna destroy the world?" Tails gasped.

"I'm afraid so." Silver said quietly. "I can't tell you why, or when he does it, but I have to take care of this now…"

"Hold up Silver," Sonic grimaced, "Last time you had to go save the world, you accidentally went after the wrong person; you tried to kill me! How do I know you're not making the same mistake again?!"

"I'm 100 percent positive this time, Sonic." Silver said without any emotion.

"Hey, dude are you okay? You look beat." Knuckles inquired. Silver smirked sluggishly.

"Do I look beat? It's not like I enjoy my job of stopping deadly disasters that involve having to kill people." He muttered.

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this; I'll find Shadow myself!" With that said, Silver ran off.

"Sonic, are we gonna stop him?" Tails asked. Sonic paused to think.

"C'mon hedgehog make up your mind!" Knuckles ordered. "You usually just run and do it instead of actually using your head; what's stopping you this time?" Sonic was thinking long. It was too rare and too unusual for his companions to bear. He was thinking about Shadow. He was thinking about Amy. He hated Shadow; but why? Had Sonic finally realized how much he did want Amy with him? _I guess you don't know what you got 'till it's gone…_

"No Tails, we aren't going to stop him." He replied. "We are gonna go save Amy, however. If Silver is trying to pick a fight with Shadow, Amy will be there too. We can't let her get caught in the middle now, can we?" Sonic flashed his crooked smile, but it was only to keep his friends from noticing his real plan. "Let's go guys!" The three headed off in search for Shadow and Amy.

If Sonic was lucky, Silver would kill Shadow… Yeah. Then everything would be back to normal in Sonic's life. No! Sonic couldn't really be that jealous of Shadow, so jealous he would want him gone and out of the way… would he? Sonic wasn't like that...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shadow, I want to help you." Amy said staring up at him. He smirked.

"What can a little girl like you do to help me anyway?" He teased. She barely hit him on the shoulder and he didn't react.

"I mean I want to help you remember everything about your past. Can I do that?" He winced.

"Humph, no." He recoiled. She hugged him tightly and pushed her head into his chest. "Aw, c'mon. Please don't start crying." He said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm not crying you jerk!" She yelled and started to shake him. "I just don't want you to, leave me again."

"Leave you..?" he said confused. "Amy," he sighed, "I don't want you to help me because I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" He hugged her back. "But I'm definitely not going to search for my past anymore anyways." She shot her head up to look at him. Her jaw was dropped. "What are you surprised?" He laughed.

"Y-yeah," She stammered, "I don't get it. I thought remembering your past was your whole life!"

"…Not anymore."

"What is it then?" She asked blankly.

"There you go asking stupid questions again." He said shaking his head. She smiled cheerfully the way she always did and it lifted his spirits.

"You know," he said not so modestly, "I hate the way you make me feel sometimes."

"Hey! What does that mean?" She demanded.

"I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form. A strong being, someone who leads a tragic life, someone who no one would ever think would care about love… Every time you make me feel the way you do, I forget who I am, and I like it." He hugged her tighter. Amy blushed.

"Shadow…" She was almost breathless. She couldn't believe those words were coming out of somebody as quiet as Shadow was! She closed her eyes and let him embrace her. It was quiet for a long time. Finally they both just stared at each other. She had never been this close to anyone else before. This love felt like there was so much more to it then her crush she used to have on Sonic. She knew her heart was someplace else now, but Amy couldn't help but wonder what Sonic would think of her now. Shadow's face leaned into hers. Her heart skipped a beat and it was racing faster. Their lips began to close in…

"There you are, Shadow." the hedgehog said with his arms folded. He sighed deeply at the scene. Shadow and Amy both looked up to glare at their senseless intruder.

"Um, hi Silver." Amy said a little embarrassed by his intrusion. Silver knew about Amy loving Sonic the last time they had met, so this had to be a bit of a surprise to him. Or was it? He didn't seem fazed by the two cuddling with each other.

"Get out of the way Amy Rose," Silver warned. Amy flinched until they both stood up and Shadow stood in front of Amy.

"Silver," Amy shuddered, "What's going on?" She looked at the anxious frown on Shadow's face and the depressed one on Silver's.

"I'm sorry Amy," Silver really did sound sincere, but Amy didn't care for that because of what he said next. "I have to kill your lover, to save everyone."


	19. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I AMSOOOOO SORRYYY! I hit writer's block for a while, but when I didnt my mom was using the computer like all the time to do school work so I couldn't do anything about that, then I went on vacation...NOW I'M BACK! Enjoy the ch! thanks for reading and all the reviews!

Chapter 14!!

Shadow stepped out to Silver. They were face to face.

"Hold on just one minute," Amy intruded on their tense glares to each other, "what are you talking about Silver?"

"Shadow," Silver began without any intention of answering the baffled Amy, "if you wish to keep this world safe, keep Amy alive, you should die willingly."

"You bastard," Shadow growled, "are you threatening me? How dare you!" Silver shook his head.

"It's not like that my friend," implied Silver, "It's what will happen if you stay alive." Amy winced in confusion. Shadow and Silver prepared their fighting stances.

"I'll take my chances." Shadow snarled. They were gonna go at it and all Amy could do was watch. "Stay back Amy," Shadow warned.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Shadow." Silver said raising his arm out. It began to glow green, which meant he was about to use his psycho kinesis.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE GENTELMEN!" Amy stomped her position in front of both them. She faced Silver and raised her arms out.

"Amy, not this again," Silver complained, "Don't get in my way this time."

"Amy, move." Shadow whispered eagerly.

"Shut up, both of you!" She roared. After both their jaws dropped, Shadow and Silver did just decide shut up in the respects of a pissed off girl. "Okay Silver, I don't know what's going on, but you just need to stop popping up and trying to kill the hedgehogs I care about!" Silver's hand stopped glowing and he threw his head down.

"AND YOU," She twirled her head and her anger at Shadow. He almost jumped at how furious she was but he managed just to step back. "you, mister 'I'll take my chances'! Did you hear what Silver said? Something about me dying I think, DO YOU CARE WHAT HE SAID?" Shadow's eyes were wide, too shaken by her words. "Hello? Shadow, say something!" For a moment, Amy felt like she was being too bold, but then she realized she enjoyed the fear overcoming him. Suddenly his dark red eyes she always feared were wide and adorably sparkling in fear of her.

"I didn't mean it like that," He finally answered, "I just…" He was cut off.

"You just what?" She kept yelling.

"I don't have time to hear you two bicker!" Silver intruded on their couple argument. His voice was surprisingly loud and so serious that both Amy and Shadow turned to him almost shaken.

"You're getting nothing on this trip back to the past, Silver!" Amy threatened stretching her arms out stepping in front of Shadow again.

"I have to kill him Amy." Silver retorted.

"No you don't! Isn't there anything else you can do? You don't always have to fight, Silver." Amy pleaded. Shadow kept his mouth shut until either Silver made a move or he was ready to kick Silver's ass.

"Actually, Amy, yeah I do!" He replied.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe, Amy." Shadow finally said. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she screamed. If anything else, she'd rather die than let Shadow fight Silver. He could kill him. Although Shadow had speed and was strong, Silver was all that too and he had psycho kinesis. Then the worst thing happened…

"Shadow!" He called out. Him, Tails and Knuckles dashed towards them. Amy felt a chill go down her spine when she saw Sonic.

"What's going on, Silver?" Sonic asked dumbfounded. Silver winced. Hadn't he just been talking to Sonic about what he was planning to do? Why was Sonic acting like he had no idea what was going on?

"I'm going to finish Shadow." Silver replied flatly. Shadow glared at Silver in this most intense way possible; he was pissed.

"Sonic," began Shadow, "take Amy and get the hell out of here."

"Will do, partner." Sonic replied without any hesitation.

"No Shadow!" Amy begged. "Please don't fight him!"

"He's not gonna leave me alone, Amy. I have to." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him. Frankly, he didn't care if the whole world was watching. Then he hugged her. "Please, go with Sonic." He whispered in her ear. Her ear twitched at hearing him say, 'Sonic'.

"Please, no," She tried compromising again. But Shadow didn't bother arguing. He pushed her aside towards Sonic who she mistakenly fell into and Shadow began sauntering towards Silver, who was ready to battle. Sonic grabbed onto Amy quickly and they all jumped away from the scene.

"NO! LET ME GO SONIC!" Amy struggled. She looked back at the beautiful plains where they had been and saw that Silver and Shadow were already fighting. Sonic leapt a few yards away from the battle and then they settled in.

"This outta be an interesting fight!" Sonic smirked looking out into the plains. Amy was furious. She wasn't sure if Sonic knew that Silver was trying to kill Shadow or not, but she was pissed off at him for not trying to stop them and for thinking it was some kind of game. Before she could think, Amy's temper was swung into action when she released her piko piko hammer. Nobody saw it coming.

She swung it right into Sonic's face and he went flying! Knuckles and Tails's jaw dropped and there eyes were popping out; they couldn't believe it!

"Ah…Amy…" Tails managed to stammer.

She twirled towards them and they both freaked out.

"Anyone ELSE want a piece of this!?" She growled with her hammer out and ready to bat. Both the characters shook their head quickly; words were too hard to use at the moment. "I didn't think so." She put her hammer away and ran back to the plains.


	20. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BC737: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm so glad you're all still reading though, haha. Thanks so much for the reviews, -cry, cry- you all inspire me to type more!:

Sonic's jaw was hanging down with blood trickling from his mouth. He was lucky she hadn't broken his face! But his pain was mostly emerging from his heart. He had lost her. He had lost Amy; to somebody he had never thought possible. If anything else, Sonic had wished that for once he hadn't been messing around; then perhaps he might not have felt Amy Rose's wrath. He stood up from his collision with the hollow tree, then limped back to his companions.

--

Amy made it back to the plains and saw Shadow flying back hard into the ground after Silver had successfully tossed him with his green powers. He had dug a hole into the ground and the flowers, or whatever was left of them, scattered around in the air. That pissed her off even more since she had been planning on kissing him around all those lavender beauties. Shadow arose from his fall and skated back at Silver. The fire boost on the bottom of his shoes set the flowers on fire. Both ignored their catastrophic implements and kept attacking each other.

Even Amy was a little hesitant to step in between their fight. They were really trying to kill each other, and their speed and flying was so rapid, they probably wouldn't even see her coming towards them.

"Shadow…"

"Well, isn't that a bit surprising?" Eggman emerged behind Amy with a smirk on his face. He didn't have any weapons with him, he was just standing there.

"This has to be the worst time for you to show up," Amy complained, "What do you want?"

"That sleaze ball Silver is trying to stop Shadow from his destiny; how ironic."

"How is that ironic?"

"Because, Silver probably didn't even have to show up. With you here, Shadow doesn't seem to care about his destiny, does he? All he cares about is you." Was Amy and Shadow's 'sudden love' so obvious even Dr. Eggman noticed?"Then again, perhaps Silver knew you could hold our friend Shadow back, and something else is going to happen that will still keep Shadow on his course to his fate." Amy shook her head in order to shake off Eggman's words. Once again he was trying to mess with her, probably to benefit for himself in someway.

Abruptly that became unimportant when she turned and saw Shadow cough up blood! He was on his stomach turned away from Silver, who was gliding towards him quickly. Unlike a normal battle, when the villain believes that he is close to defeating the hero, they saunter slowly at their crippled nemesis. This was much different. There was no talk about it, there was no villain. He just wanted to kill him.

"Shadow!" Amy's abnormal speed managed to fly her into Shadow's arms. She closed her eyes, waiting for Silver to strike them both. Even though her stubbornness told her to push them out of the way, which she was trying to do except Shadow was heavy, Silver had reached them first.

"Agh, quit interfering, Amy!" Silver spat in anger. She flared up at him just as angrily.

"Why won't you just kill me too?" She demanded. "If you really wanted to kill him so bad, then why don't you just kill us both?!" Shadow twirled himself so he was holding Amy and his back was turned from Silver. Shadow was too beat to say anything; not like he talked very much anyways.

"I won't kill an innocent." Silver replied flatly.

"Shadow's innocent too! You can't blame him for things he hasn't even done yet!" She kept retorting back. She pushed Shadow away from her so she could stand up and step in front of him. "I refuse to let this nonsense go on anymore!" The flames were everywhere now, encircling the three. Tails and Knuckles watched form a distance trying to look for a way to put out the flames, and so did Eggman. Silver sighed. His staid face was so serious that it almost scared Amy. His pupils were glowing bright green.

"You want to know, why I won't kill you?" He asked her informatively. He walked calmly at Amy until he was practically hovering over her. "I'll show you why." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to him. Amy was extremely confused of his actions and so was Shadow. Her face was uncomfortably close to his; then Silver closed the gap between them by kissing her forcefully on the lips.


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

First, Silver felt the collision of Amy's soft, warm lips with his own. Then, Silver felt the cold hard force of Shadow's fist blast though his cheek. Ouch. Silver flew back into the dirt and hit it hard, obviously. His nose was bleeding.

"What, the hell, were you thinking?" Shadow had to ask. Amy spaced out for a moment, then she snapped back into reality.

"Hey, did you have to hit him that hard?" She complained, then turned her reckless manner at Silver. "Yeah, what is wrong with you? Silver, I thought we were friends…"

"We are friends," Silver wheezed as he stood back up, "I didn't do that because I love you." Shadow and Amy stared at him blankly. "I did it to show how much Shadow cared about you."

"Wait, you knew he was gonna hit you?!"

"In some ways more than one; yes I did."

"Then, why'd you let him hit you?"

"So I could _feel _the damage Shadow could cause when he wanted to protect you."

"Why would you want to know that?" Silver paused at the question. Amy had to think too. _Of course Shadow would protect me, because he wants to._

"To show you two that Shadow will do what it takes to protect you." A glare was settled between Shadow and Silver. "But, what if there was something he couldn't protect you from?" Shadow smirked, realizing what Silver was getting at.

"You don't have to worry, Silver. I can handle any monster, you know; even if you can't."

"Amy, can you leave me and Shadow to talk, please?" Silver asked suddenly.

"What? No way! I'm not gonna let you two fight again!" She retorted.

"I promise we'll only be talking."

"Oh yeah-!?"

"Amy, leave." Shadow ordered flatly. She glared at him; she was scared for him.

"Humph, fine!" She felt that she was beginning to sound a bit like Shadow; just more feminine. "But you might wanna do it someplace else." She pointed at the fire circling them. Shadow picked Amy up and ran and Silver followed. They dashed through the forest and away from the crowd and scorching flames. When all was calm, Shadow tried to put Amy down, but she clutched his shoulders.

"Please don't do something stupid." She whispered. Silver landed beside them.

"I won't." He answered, then he could finally put her down. She stepped back a little to let them talk, but they both had other plans. They sped off deeper into the forest without her! Amy gasped when the wind from their speed blew across her face.

"You promised!" She screamed out, even though she was pretty sure at this point they probably couldn't hear her now. She stood for a moment, unsure about what she was gonna do now, so she thought. The first thing that popped into her head: _I'll show you why. _She shook her head, trying to ignore the echoing voice in her mind that was Silvers. She had never kissed anyone on the lips before! Even worse, it was Silver who was her first kiss, not Shadow… It felt strange to her that she was having mixed emotions thinking about it…

000000000000

Shadow and Silver stopped running when they knew they were clear from Amy being able to hear them. "It's not monstrous, Shadow; it's sickness." Silver said abruptly, like he was starting where he had left off. Shadow grabbed Silver by the throat.

"Listen to me, you time-traveling worm," Shadow's fury almost scared Silver, "You better tell me, right now, what's going to happen to her." Silver pushed him away before glaring at him more intently than he ever had before.

"Don't you get it? It would be better for both of you, and the rest of the world, if you just die now!"

"Why?"

"Because whether you're dead or alive, she's going to die, Shadow!" Shadow froze. That wasn't exactly what he was hoping for Silver to have said. His body felt weak for the first time.

"What do you mean? Wha-?" Silver closed his eyes and sighed to relieve the nauseous pain in his stomach.

"I didn't want to tell you this," He said honestly, "But I have no choice. I would rather not have to kill you in front of Amy, but something still must be done." Shadow waited for Silver's long pause to end.

"In a few years from now, a disease will spread through out this land; this world." Shadow seemed baffled by that enough. "I have gone back in time as many times as I can count, and I still don't know the sickness' source. There are two sides to this disease: One, the disease will kill you by emerging through the body, making it weak and unable to function, until it can't function at all. Or two, it brings supernatural strength to the body, like my psycho kinesis."

"If this disease was so dangerous, then why didn't you tell us before?"

"It didn't matter when the fiery inferno took over the world." He ventured on. "The disease couldn't kill an organism like the Iblis, and there wasn't anyone left for it to consume, even when it went airborne. But since Sonic defeated the Iblis, the disease is what's wiping out everyone." Shadow stood in thought. "Amy; she gets the first case of the disease, Shadow." Shadow perked. His eyes were wide and for once he looked terrified. "Her body becomes too weak and eventually she dies from it. After that you lose your mind and start destroying the world that destroyed your long lost love." The worst case possible; something Shadow couldn't save her from.

"I won't let her get the disease." He answered firmly.

"It's a lot harder than it sounds." He retorted.

"How long were you planning on hiding all this?" Shadow snarled, although he could see Silver was very upset.

"I didn't want to have to tell her." He choked. Shadow was irritated by Silver's quiet attitude.

"I don't have time for you." Shadow turned away from him.

"No, Shadow! You can't just tell her!"

"I'm not going to tell her. I'm going to find out where the disease starts and I'm going to stop it."

"Didn't you hear me before?" Silver scoffed. "I told you; I looked a dozen times! A lot more times than I should have! I still can't find it!"

"Humph, then I'll look a dozen and ten times more." He sped off.

"Damn his stubbornness." Silver cursed. While he was upset about failing to get through to Shadow, more than anything for some reason, he wanted him to be able to change the future; Amy's future.

BC737: And Now, A poem:

_Yucky yucky school;_

_I'd rather be in my bed snoring with a bit of drool_

_Yucky yucky school_

_Who was it that created such a place? _

_I pity the fool_

-by: a poem that I just made up 

Thanks again SOOOOO much for reading and the reviews!! I'm glad y'all like this story and while school has forcefully become part of my schedule again, I will do my best to update ASAP! Thanks again!


	22. Chapter 17 point 5

Chapter 17

Chapter 17.5

Amy wasn't stupid. She knew something was wrong when Shadow didn't come back after a few hours. Sonic and the others managed to put out the fire, and Eggman disappeared after that too. She did her best when it came to avoiding Sonic also. Amy searched up and down the forests, but she couldn't find Shadow. After hours and hours, she was pissed off and beat. Her boots were killing her, but besides that, she was also very sleepy; she hadn't gotten much sleep with everything that had happened to her. She rested under a wide tree to rest.

"How far could they have possibly gone..?" She asked herself. Either she had been looking in all the wrong places, or they ran all the way up to space colony ARK! She managed to catch up on her thoughts again while she lay exhausted. The only person she was eager to find was Shadow; No Silver. Shadow, not Silver; never Silver. She wouldn't DREAM of finding Silver first, right? The idea made her a little anxious, though…

"Amy." She looked up at the hedgehog standing in front of her. She was overjoyed because now her temptations would cease right there.

"SHADOW!" She praised with her small voice. She wanted to jump up and hug him but her feet wouldn't let her; so she just smiled. "Where were you?" While she was talking, Shadow looked at her muddy boots and scrapped legs.

"I was… looking for something." He said flatly, like this was nothing big.

"What were you for looking exactly?" Shadow didn't want Amy to know anything that would disturb her of her thoughts of the future, so he decided not to tell her.

"I was looking for you, of course." He said almost too happily; it was unlike Shadow and Amy caught it right away.

"Liar. You were talking to Silver all this time! I should know; I was looking everywhere for you _both_!"

"Is that why you look so torn up? You were… looking for me?" She nodded her head. "Humph, why would you do that? I told you everything would be alright, and we wouldn't fight, didn't I?" Amy felt like she was being scolded; she didn't like that one bit.

"I don't care; I was worried about you anyways! Can't I at least be worried a little about my..?" She trailed off, but Shadow knew what she was about to say, and he blushed. He closed his eyes, trying to cloud his embarrassing thoughts.

"Yes, well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Do you want me to take you to your home?" He changed the subject. Amy gaped.

"No! Can't we…" She trailed off again, thinking thoroughly about what she was going to say next. "Can't we finish where we left off before we were disturbed by Silver?" He was blushing uncontrollably now, but his face still appeared staid. He stood up.

"I…" He was speechless. When Amy tried to get up, her feet started throbbing.

"Ow!" She shrieked in surprise by how painful her sore feet were.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously kneeling down in front of her.

"My feet… they hurt so bad." She whined. Shadow glared into her eyes, then down at her red boots. He placed his hands on the toes of them and pulled them off; her socks came off at the same time.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Amy demanded. To Shadow's surprise, her feet didn't smell that bad, just the fact that they had been walking for a while is what killed any good scent from them. He put both of his hands on one foot, and rubbed his thumbs into the bottom of her foot.

"Ahh…" She grunted.

"Does that hurt?" He asked simply. Amt's jaw dropped. If Shadow was gonna do anything simple or normal in their relationship that would be chilling to her enough; but a foot rub?!

"Shadow…" She was so happy with him, she almost wanted to start crying. She wasn't angry at him anymore. "No, it doesn't hurt. I LOVE it." She admitted almost in a whisper. She wondered if maybe Shadow even knew that guys hated having to take care of their girl like this; apparently at the moment he did not. Shadow was eager to keep looking for were the DISEASE might begin, but he knew he couldn't just leave Amy gloomy and confused. That wasn't why he was rubbing her feet though; since he was the Ultimate Life Form, he really was ignorant of the fact that normal people were irritated when they had to rub someone's feet sometimes. He was very good at it too.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cream walked stolidly into her home. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was cleaning off some dishes.

"Chao chao…" Was the first thing Vanilla could here over the running water. Cheese sounded very upset. Vanilla turned to Cream finally. Cream's face was red and her eyes were droopy.

"Mom…" She moaned with a frown, "I don't think I feel so good."

BC737: Sorry its been a while. And I apologize if this chapter was short or off, I just didn't want to keep you' all waiting and I'm not feeling very well. Also, I'm very happy about the reviews :). Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 17

BC737: Thanks so much for the reviews again! You are all awesome!

Chapter 17

Amy woke up from her slumber. She had fallen asleep while Shadow was massaging her feet. She could hear the crickets chirping, which signified the sun was no longer around to light the earth. She awoke to a bit of surprise.

"Are you feeling better?" Shadow asked. Amy had fallen asleep on Shadow; she had nuzzled herself into his warm fur and fallen asleep on him. She tilted her head up, still groggy saying, "I don't remember falling asleep on you." He half smiled.

"I know. You passed out and when I went to pick you up and take you home, you grabbed onto me; so I settled in with you."

"But you don't sleep!" She complained.

"Humph. Yes, well, I didn't go to sleep." He retorted, unsuspectingly stroking his fingers through her banes. She just stared at him, confused. She hadn't expected him to give into her so easily; which only made her job lighter. She smiled back finally, then rested her head back into his chest. They just lay in the forest quietly; no sound from either soul.

"Shadow..?" She waited for an amicable reply.

"Yes?"

"I, I mean, what did you talk with Silver about?" Surely whatever it was is what was making him so sensitive. He held her tighter in his arms, mute.

"I'm going away, Amy." He managed to say. She shot an obnoxious glare at him.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you said you were done-"

"I am done looking for my past," He interrupted her; "I'm done looking for my past if you'll be in my future." She gasped at his careful wording.

"Shadow… Then, where are you going? Why can't I go with you?" He shook his head while he listened to her scratchy voice.

"I have to take care of something." She pushed away from him.

"That's what you always say! 'I have to this, I have to do that'; why can't I do it with you!? Or why won't you just tell me what it is you're going to do?" He sighed in irritation.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Trust you? I have a feeling you don't trust me! I know you don't like having to explain things, especially if they're hard and they bring up emotions for you, but…" She trailed off while swinging her head down to face the dirt. "…But I can't have a future with you, if you don't even want to talk to me." She was crying now.

"Amy, it's not like that and you know it; you just want me to tell you why I have to leave." She drastically threw her arms on his shoulders.

"Then tell me why you're leaving." He managed to see the tear drops in her eyes sparkling down her cheeks in the moonlight. He wiped them off gently, staring at her frowning.

"I can't tell." He said flatly. She pushed him away again, standing up this time.

"Shadow, if you leave without me knowing why, I never want to see you again!" She wasn't sure if she meant what she said when she said it, but the threat sounded appealing enough. Shadow arose as well, still just frowning and staring seriously.

"Then I won't be seeing you later." He said with his head turned to the right; he didn't acknowledge her at all. She stared at him stunned; a little retaliation might have suited her for his response better. He squinted his eyes in her direction with his lower lip barely pouting; like he was a stubborn child. "Goodbye, Amy." He sped right passed her and she stood frozen solid. It had happened to fast; she didn't even know what had just happened. Would she see Shadow again? Was that just a temper flared-fight? Was it really over?

Shadow was certain he had made the right choice. He really couldn't tell Amy. 'Guess what Amy, you're gonna die!' Wasn't exactly something he was used to, or wanted to say. He had to find it; he had to find the source of the disease before it could spread and destroy it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy tried to ignore everything that had happened. She walked to her house only wishing she could talk to him and make up.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend," She mumbled to herself after failing to find a solution in her mind.

"Amy!" Amy turned around to look at her caller. He stopped next to her, staring cautiously.

"Silver," She said faintly, "why are you still here?"

"Have you talked to Shadow yet?" He asked quickly.

"No." She lied.

"Good… I mean, BAD!" She put her hands on her hips.

"What the HELL is going on? Do you know what Shadow is up to?" Silver chuckled nervously.

"Uh, I don't… Do you?" She was getting annoyed now.

"Listen; if I wanted to get the kind of answers you're giving me, I would be talking to a pillow! Now, where's Shadow!?" He flinched anxiously at her infuriation.

"Uh..!"

"Amy!" Amy and Silver turned to the distressed voice arising from the field. Silver sighed in deep relief of the voice saving him from having to answer Amy.

"Vanilla? What's wrong?" Amy raced over to the racing rabbit. She held Vanilla up as she caught her breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Cream is very sick."

"Cream? What is it, the flu, the cold?"

"I'm not sure, but I am going into town to get a doctor. She just got so sick so fast! Anyways, could you watch her for me while I'm out?"

"Of course I can, Vanilla." Amy responded gratefully. At least now she could do something to keep Shadow off of her mind.

"Thank you so much dear." Vanilla bowed her head.

"No problem." _No, thank you. _Vanilla sauntered quickly down the dirt road; her house was only a few yards away from the road. Amy walked towards it, ignoring Silver entirely. He was about to speak but instead he just followed her.

"Leave me alone." She growled. He was about to stop walking, showing a little sign of fear, but he half listened to the voice in his head and he kept going.

"I'm only trying to help." He explained.

"Oh really; how? By attempting to kill the people I care about? Thanks, but I'm just fine by myself." She walked into Cream's house, and Silver still stalked behind her. She had half a mind to turn around and yell at him, but at this point she didn't want to disturb Cream.

"I'm sorry, really I am."

"If you're sorry, Silver, than you'll leave…please." She didn't even want to turn and face him. Suddenly her thoughts of him kissing her so boldly clouded her mind. She was blushing and she could tell it was noticeable. "Please, go!" She wanted him out of the house as soon as possible before he noticed the expression on her face. She twirled around, pushing him towards the door. He leaned his weight against her hands.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked playfully, surprised by her content.

"I'm not blushing! Keep it down or you'll bother Cream!" She kept pushing and pushing, but he was stronger than she was. When they hit the doorway, he finally quite teasing her and he stood completely still and went stiff; he was unmovable. She struggled, pushing her whole body against his back, until finally he twirled around to face her.

"You're weak." He chuckled looking down at her. She glared back with an angry intent; but she almost wanted to smile because she felt stupid for even trying to stand up to him.

"Humph." She turned around and waltzed up the stairs. She trotted lightly into Cream's room, where she saw Cream lying down in her bad with her eyes closed. Cheese was sitting on the pillow next to her.

"Chao, choa." Cheese cried.

"Mom?' Cream asked weakly. She coughed after she spoke.

"No Cream, its Amy." She replied. "Your mom went to get the doctor, she'll be back soon."

"Okay…" She closed her eyes again, breathing heavily. Amy turned to leave the room, but she saw Silver leaned against the door way; he was staring at her. Her gaze caught his and then she realized he had a reason for being there.

"Ow," Cream whimpered, "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

"What's wrong Cream?" Amy panicked as she raced back to her side. Then Amy screamed. Silver's eyes widened as he noticed what was happening, he gasped under his breath, "No way… I found the source of the disease on accident."


	24. Chapter 18

I'M SO SORRY!!! I hit writer's block bad and I didn't have internet the last 4 months or however long its been! I feel terrible!!!! well I hope you all 4 give me, because I finally finished another chap! okay, here yah go:

Summary (In case you forgot, I can't blame you): Last time, Shadow went out to find the 'cure' for the deadly disease that would appear in the future that will kill Amy. He knew about it bacuase of the information Silver gave him. While he was out, leaving Amy completely clueless of what he was up to, She went to help Cream who was sick while her mom wet out to find the doctor, and Silver came to 'help'. Then Silver reaizes that Cream is infected with the disease that will soon spread everywhere...

Chapter 18

Shadow had hit a break through. After searching for answers all day, he stumbled across the angel islands falling into the ocean and decided to investigate. When he got there, he saw Knuckles grumbling and kicking rocks around. When Knuckles saw his unexpected intruder, he growled, "Shadow, you got something to do with this?" Shadow winced.

"What are you talking about, Knuckles? I just came to see why the floating island isn't, well, floating." Knuckles sighed.

"The Master Emerald isn't responding to me." He explained. "I can't get the darn thing to work for some -!" Knuckles froze. Shadow waited for him to finish, but Knuckles was literally a block of ice.

"Kn-Knuckles?" Shadow stammered. No, something was wrong. Knuckles had been isolated in time somehow. He waved his hand in front of him, but the statue of Knuckles did not move. After a quick pause, Shadow's attention turned to the Master Emerald, for an unusual red glow emerged from it….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get back, Amy!" Silver yelled. He pulled Amy by the arm and picked her up.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" She struggled in his arms as he slid into the hallway, closing the door to Cream's room behind him. "Stop it, what's going on?" She yelled. Silver finally put her down. She marched back towards the door, but he grabbed her arm again. "What's with you?! I don't care if I get sick or something, now let me go!"

"Amy I can't let you go in there." Through his talking, they could hear Cream screaming and crying, as if she was on fire.

"Oh my gosh; I have to go in there and help her!" She retorted. He shook his head.

"You can't," He put his head down, and his voice was rasp, "You can't, you can't… She's already dead, Amy." Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? I can hear her in pain right now! I HAVE TO HELP HER! What was that stuff all over her body?!"

"There's nothing you can do, Amy! That infection is incurable, and deadly, and spreads at an incredible rate. You can't, you can't do anything about it…" Amy was shaking.

"D-deadly? What..? No…" She looked at Cream's door. There was a picture of Herself, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy that had been drawn by Cream in crayons. "GAHH NOOO!" She lunged at the door handle but Silver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! CREAMMM!!!" They both fell back and she was sobbing. After failing to move forward, she turned around in Silver's grasp and started pounding on his chest. "YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING? There has to be another way…Not Cream, please…." He shook his head again. Cream had gone silent.

"I've been trying to find the cure for a long time, Amy. Actually, I've been trying to travel back in time to find the source and stop it from spreading; but I've failed countless times. But after seeing your friend Cream, I'm hoping she's the source." Amy looked up at him, acknowledging his words. Tears were gushing down her cheeks. The self proclaimed Amy, had never felt so helpless. When her friends were in trouble, and there was nothing she could do about it herself, Sonic was always there before to handle what she couldn't. And she had been hoping later that Shadow would do the same for her, but what could he do right now?

She tugged away from Silver, realizing that her being so close to him along with her thoughts was a bad idea. He didn't let her go, though; he actually pulled her in closer to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." He whispered. While he had only been trying to comfort her, Amy couldn't help but feel a little, seduction in his voice. The quiet air brought upon the winds of awkwardness, as Amy tried to pull away again. He let her go this time.

"We have to find the source, then." Amy said boldly. "I won't let Cream die, Silver, so are you gonna help me or what?" He smiled before nodding his head.

"She's not dead yet, the pain just passes the victim out. We just have to wait for her to wake up, and ask her where she went today." Amy nodded her head. For some reason, she wanted Shadow to be there; to see how strong she was being about all this, now.

"Hang in there, Cream.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shadow stared in awe. He waited until the burst of light faded, and a fugure emerged before him.

"Who are you?" He asked her. The Echidna straightened herself up before talking. "I don't have much time," She said calmly, but she was shaking.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" he asked again.

"Black Doom." She said flatly. Shadow winced. He remembered Black Doom. He remembered him during the time he had lost his memory, and how he had tried to trick Shadow into destroying the earth. He shook his head to suppress the memories and then looked back up at the echidna; but she had vanished.

"-reason! Man, I don't know what to do, it won't listen to me!" Knuckles had finished the sentence he had before the girl echidna had showed up. Shadow was baffled.

"Where'd she go?" Shadow looked around.

"Um, where'd who go? Who are you talking about, Shadow?" Knuckles shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. At least now I know what I have to do, I think…" Shadow had a tendency for thinking out loud, which baffled Knuckles.

"Okay… What do you have to do exactly?"

"Black Doom. He may know about what's going on." Shadow turned and left, quickly, obviously.

"What's wrong with him? Gah, Hedgehogs."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy and Silver walked outside of the house. They wanted to be in the front while they waited for Cream to wake up in case her mom showed up. It was quiet, and the air was cold. Amy wanted Shadow to show up any minute, because for some reason she felt uncomfortable with Silver there and not him. While she was trying to avoid the thought, she felt like it was cheating on Shadow or something ridiculous like that.

"When Cream wakes up, we can ask her where she was today and how she got sick." Silver assured her. Amy just nodded her head and turned her head to the dark, starry sky. Silver walked over to her and when she noticed it she cringed. "You okay, Amy?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"I'm just worried about Cream, that's all." She lied. He took one step forward and she in instinct took one step back. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, really, what's the matter? Do I stink? Do you not like my spikes? What is it?"

"C'mon, Silver, you know what it is!" Amy retorted aggravated.

"No I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be asking. What's wrong?"

"I, I just don't feel entirely comfortable around you, yah know, since you and Shadow are kinda rivals."

"So? Just because Shadow hates me doesn't mean you have to also."

"Well, I guess you're right, but…" The thought of the kiss was visible in her mind as she trailed off. He chuckled before she could say anything else.

"You're not, you're not thinking about when I kissed you, are you?" he stammered.

"Wha-?! No, no, no, no, no, no!" She chuckled nervously. "I was just…"

"Riiiiight." He chuckled again.

"Oh! That's not fair for you to be using your psychic powers like that!"

"I'm not psychic, I'm psychokinesis."

"Well, whatever! That's not what I was thinking about! I was just thinking about what Shadow would think if…!"

"If he saw us together?" He mused with a grin on his face. When he said it he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Eeek!" She shrieked. He was laughing hysterically now.

"I'm only joking, Amy. I just want you to relax, that's all."

"Oh, well that's a pretty interesting way of trying to get me to relax." She mumbled.

"Ahem." Silver and Amy both turned their heads to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Amy turned hot pink; not like she wasn't pink already, just hot pink.

"S-shadow!" She gasped while struggling from Silver's grasp. Silver let go of her and threw his hands to his side like a he was a child in trouble. Shadow stood over them atop the narrow grassy hill with his arms folded, frowning.

"Hey, don't get mad at Amy, Shadow," Silver complied, "I was messing with her, she wouldn't do anything against the _thing_ you two have going on." After he said that, Amy ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She started. "Cream's sick, and we need to get the cure for her!" Shadow winced.

"Cream's sick? What kind of sickness is it?" Amy blinked. She thought it was unusual for him to be concerned about things like that and show so much emotion for it.

"Um, we don't know… but it's deadly."

"Silver, is it _that_ sickness?" Shadow asked flatly. A bit flabbergasted, Silver nodded his head. It was silent for a moment. Shadow looked down at Amy with his sharp red eyes and Amy stared back with her light emerald green.

"In that case, I might have to go in there and kill her."


	25. Chapter 19

BC737: Thanks for all the reviewing again! It makes me smile :D. Anyways, I gotta say that it wasn't my internet connection, I just didn't have actual internet for a while, but thank y'all for worrying. Okay! Next chappppiiiieee:

Chapter 19

"I DON"T THINK SO!" She roared. Shadow winced back. "You're not killin' anyone! We're finding that cure, and we're gonna help her!"

"The only way to help her and anyone else right now is for that _abomination _to be eliminated." He retorted. Amy's eyes furrowed.

"Abomination? Cream is NOT an abomination you heartless swine!" She growled.

"I'm not talking about her, Amy, I'm talking about the sickness. It'll spread and kill lots of people, including…"

"Including, what?"

"Including you."

"Huh?"

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Silver asked warily.

"Amy," He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Silver told me about this infection that will spread and mutate and kill all over the place. You become one of its victims, and I go crazy and destroy the world along side the Iblis." There was a pause.

"Y-you go crazy?" She stammered. "Why?" He practically rolled his eyes at the question.

"C'mon don't ask stupid questions again," he groaned, "That's not why I, uh, _fell, _for you, or however you put it." She was blushing, and so was he. A smile arose from her face.

"Awww, Shadow!" She bear hugged him again, "I love you too!" Silver swayed his head slightly to the side scratching his head. Then, bringing complete opposite of the mood she had brought, Amy pushed it away by pulling away from Shadow with her eyes furrowed. "So, why did you not bother to tell me I was gonna die? Hmm?" Once again, somehow, Amy had left the infamous Shadow speechless.

"Well, uh…" He sighed, "I didn't want you to have to deal with this, so I thought if I could find the cure, you would never have to…"

"Well, that's very kind of you; but it is my life yah know! I would like to have known something about this!"

"Oh, uh…" She had her hands on her hips, and she shook her head.

"My poor, clueless friend, Shadow," she teased, "Okay, if we're supposed to love each other, we gotta trust each other too, alright? Which means you can't hide things from me like that. Sound good?" Shadow had always tried to handle things on his own, but the way she was putting it made it sound easy.

"Hmph. Fine." He mumbled, pretending not to care.

"Okay then. Let's go find that cure!" She announced. _She seems a lot more calm now that he's here. _Silver thought.

"Amy, we still have to wait for Cream to wake up so we can find out how she got sick." Silver clarified.

"Oh yeah!"

"…"

"I can go in and talk to her since I've already been infected and-" Silver was cut off.

"Wha!? What do you mean by that?" Amy shrieked.

"Oh, my psychokinesis. The infection will either kill you, or mutate you; guess what it did to me? Anyways, I can talk to Cream after she wakes up."

"Good, because Amy and I have somewhere to go." Shadow elucidated.

"Uhhh, what? I don't think so, I have to stay and help Cream."

"I came here to get you so I would know you'd be safe. I know where the disease started." Amy and Silver's eyes widened.

"How do you know? Where is it?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Yes, by all means tell us, Shadow!" Another character included themselves in the conversation. They turned to see Dr. Eggman in a huge red robot!

"Dr. Eggman, this is a bad time." Amy growled. She pulled out her piko-piko. He just laughed as the robots arms turned into guns and aimed at the three hedgehogs.

"That disease sounds threatening," Eggman began, "With something like that, leaders all over the world will be on their knees begging me not to let this infection spread! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

"You're nuts, Eggman," Silver yelled, "That disease can kill you too, yah know!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Silver," he taunted, "I will take extra precaution in handling all this." The guns on the robot cocked. "Now, tell me where it is, or I blow you all up to kingdom come and go look for the thing myself." Shadow moved a foot to the right. A fire was shot. Amy screamed. Silver gasped. It all happened so fast. "Sorry. This robot is sensitive to movement, so don't try any of that speed stuff! And, it's a sharp shooter too, am I right?" Blood trickled from Shadow's cheek. The bullet only grazed him and gave him a nice, wide cut.

"I only _think _I might know where the source is." Shadow tried to convince.

"Nice try, Shadow, my old friend," Eggman seemed more contempt less. "I know you know exactly where it is. You were willing to tell them, so why not share it with me too? I'll take the problem off of your hands and even make a cure out of it!"

"You just finished monologuing about how you're gonna use the disease to threaten the world so they'll do your biding." Shadow answered.

"…So? I can do that too after I make a cure for…"

"Look, we don't know anything about this thing except for what it does when its inside someone!" Silver snapped. "We don't have time to argue with you, Eggman; we have to take care of this now!" His arm raised up, glowing green. The robot's arms were raised up into the air by Silver's powers and then it fell backwards!

"C'mon!" Shadow picked Amy and he and Silver fled away from the robot. He placed Amy down back on her feet then he quickly sped back morphed into the ball and as the robot was standing back up he sawed right through its body. Eggman evaded the robot on his glider and zoomed away before it could explode.

"Not bad." Silver commented. Amy smiled. She was so proud of him for some reason. Shadow…

"Sonic..?" Silver's eyes widened suddenly. Amy turned to see what Silver was so focused on. A gun cocked. Amy's eyes flew open.

"S-Sonic?" She shrieked. "What are you doing?" There he was. Sonic. His eye balls were red and he looked like he hadn't slept in years. He was mumbling and shaking, and his colors looked faded. But what caught every one's attention about Sonic the most was the gun he was holding to Amy's head. "Sonic, if this is about me hitting you…" She put her hands up.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. Shadow ran back and he looked just as surprised as any one.

"Sonic? W-what the hell are you..?"

"T-t-t-tell m-me where i-it is!" He yelled.

"Where what is Sonic?" Shadow asked calmly.

"You know what I'm talking about damnit! I NEED THE FLOWER PETALS! I'll freaken shoot her if you don't tell me where it is, damn you!" A tear trickled from Amy's eye.

"S-sonic…" She whimpered. He shook his head.

"No, no…" His eyes became watery.

"Please, we want to help you, you don't have to threaten us." Amy told him softly.

"WHERE IS IT, SHADOW?!" He poked her forehead with the gun.

"Sonic, I don't know what you're talking-"

"Don't bull crap with me! You and Black Doom were pals in the past, right? So where the f*** is it?"

"Sonic," Silver gasped, "You're infected…" He looked horrified. "No. no, no, no, no, this isn't supposed to happen! What went wrong this time? Sonic, you're not supposed to get infected!"

"Ohhhh so you knew about this? THEN IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He turned the gun to Silver. Amy tried running but Sonic grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Nooo!" She screamed. He pointed the gun to her head again.

"Sonic, please," Shadow pleaded, "I don't now what you are talking about. We were on our way to go see Black Doom so we could find the cure! Sonic-"

"I-I-I don't want to hear your excuses! TELL ME NOW!"

"Sonic, Cream is infected too. We want to help you both." Amy cried. Sonic shook his head again. Sonic's hand on Amy made Shadow more anxious than he wanted to be. If Sonic was infected, he could spread it to Amy easily.

"Sonic, Cream's sick too, like you. She's being really strong right now. You need to be too!" Amy stated.

"That's not, that's not why…" He mumbled. Suddenly he threw his gun to the floor and loosened his grip on Amy's arm. Amy didn't hesitate to run towards Shadow. He embraced her as she cried in his chest.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head. Sonic fell on his knees, sobbing. Then he bashed his fists into the ground and dug his head in the dirt. He let out a loud scream. Every one stared horrified.

"Tails… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Sonic, is Tails infected too?" Silver asked. Sonic shook his head.

"No… He's dead."


	26. Chapter 2o

Chapter 21

"No…How did this happen?" Amy cried. Silver picked Sonic up with his powers, tossing the gun aside.

"Put me down, you f*^#$%!!!"

"Sonic, control yourself." Shadow growled.

"Sonic, what happened?" Silver demanded.

"Whaddyah mean, 'what happened?' Tails is dead! That's all there is to it!"

"Yeah, but _how_? Was he killed?" Sonic started yelling and kicking in mid air. Silver appeared to be having a hard time holding him up, now.

"Sonic…" Amy gasped for air. This was just a nightmare for her. A terrible, horrible nightmare.

"Sonic, you're infected," Silver elucidated, "You can't come near us or we'll all end up dead like Tails."

"No, because you have the cure! So you can fix it, you can…"

"You idiot," Shadow snapped, "you can't honestly think we have it, we don't even know where it came from! That's why we're going to go see Black Doom; he must know what's going on here." Sonic started laughing.

"You really don't know what's going on, then?" He asked between cackles. The three stared blankly.

"What are you talking about, Sonic?"

"If I could talk to Black Doom, you think I would be over here finding the cure from you, Shadow?"

"What does that mean? Where's Black Doom?"

"I'll tell you. I went looking for him because earlier today…"

_Flash back_

Sonic arose from his hard hit in the face. He walked over to his companions, Knuckles and Tails, who stared at him quietly.

"Sonic… I'm sorry Amy hit you." Tails smirked a little, trying to hide his giggles.

"Dude, I thought my fists were strong! I swear I thought that hit from her hammer was gonna kill you, Sonic!" Sonic didn't say anything. He was dizzy, and he had a major head ache. He kept walking forward, as if he was tipsy, swaying back and forth.

"You can go, Knuckles, I can help Sonic with his injuries."

"Alright, cool. I need to get back to the Master Emerald. See yah, Tails!" Knuckles left, and Tails held Sonic up as they headed towards his house. Sonic didn't say a word the whole trip there. He kept his head down, grimacing the whole time.

"Hey Sonic, it'll be okay," Tails assured him, "Amy's just…well, she's just confused right now." Silence.

"No, I think it's pretty clear how she's made up her mind." Sonic finally spoke wryly. "Tails, I'm upset; ME. I'm actually upset and I don't know what to do. I never told her, but I did like when she bugged me all the time, and when she hugged me all the time. I just never told her, and now she thinks I never did l…"

"Sonic, it's okay. Maybe you should tell her how you really feel. You know, the only person you ever tell stuff to is me; and that's alright, but maybe you should start opening yourself to others more." Tails had a point. If he couldn't be funny, or act cool in front of others, he never did say much. Sonic sighed, then he smiled.

"Thanks Tails. You're the best." Tails smiled back. Then suddenly a gurgle noise aroused from Tails. He stopped walking. "T-Tails? You okay bud?" Tails started coughing. He let go of Sonic and covered his mouth; he was really struggling for air. "Tails!" Blood came out as he coughed, then he fell to his knees. "Oh my gosh, Tails!" Finally Tails passed out. Sonic picked him up. "Help! Somebody!" Sonic started running out of the forest, into the Mystic Ruins. He planned to run all the way to the city to get to a hospital but a bright red light stopped him.

_"Sonic." _A soft voice emerged from the ball of fire.

"What is that? T-Tikal?"

"_Yes, Sonic, it's me. I need your help."_

"I'm busy! I need to help Tails, he's hurt for some reason!"

_"This involves Tails's welfare. He's been poisoned."_

"Poisoned? How? W-we were just walking, and…"

_"Listen to me, Sonic. You need to find Black Doom. He's the one with the cure for this poison. He'll be able to help Tails." _

"Yeah, but, where is he? How did Tails get sick with this!?"

"_Look, Sonic, you can find him on the black commit. It's not nearby, because it only appears here every 50 years. You have to travel to space and find it yourself." _Sonic didn't hesitate. He thanked Tikal, ran to Tails's workshop, and hopped into the X-Tornado with the unconscious Tails. Zooming out into space, Sonic couldn't help but cough a little bit himself. His throat began to feel tight, and while shivering, his body was warm.

"Hang in there, Tails." Tails was breathing hard, which was fine with Sonic, because he could tell that he was still alive, at least. Flying through the dark abyss that withheld its twinkling lights, Sonic saw thousands of commits; none were black though.

"C'mon, dammit, where are you!?" Sonic thought aloud. Suddenly an alarm wired on the ship due to an unidentified object flying in from behind. Sonic turned around to face it. The object was almost the size of a planet, and it appeared crystallized all over on top of a black surface. Sonic's eyes widened when he realized that the crystal wasn't crystal at all; it was ice. He recognized it to be the black commit that belonged to Black Doom right away.

"No, how did this happen?" Landing on the slippery commit slowly, Sonic leapt out of the ship with Tails, searching for life. "Hello? Black Doom?!" Sonic's reply was only his echo, though. When he got deeper into the cold caverns, he reached a wide, circular room with ice crystals formed all over. In the center of the room, ice crystals came down from the ceiling and walls and had something pinned to the ground. As Sonic got closer, he could see the figure clearer; it was Black Doom.

"S…Sonic? Shadow's adversary…what are you doing here?"

"You're still alive? What happened here?" Sonic asked. The dying extra terrestrial coughed. He looked towards Tails, who was passed out in Sonic's arms.

"He is changing." Black Doom allured.

"What? What do you mean changing? You have to help him!" The alien laughed.

"Why should I help you? My guess is that since you're friend has it, it's spreading all around your world, just like we planned it."

"You son of a..! What are you talking about? What did you plan?"

"Fifty years ago, I helped Professor Gerald Robotnik create the Ultimate Life form: Shadow. He alone would destroy that filthy planet you call home. But, that idiot professor, practically gave Shadow a heart, which made him weak because he could think and feel for himself; he had emotions. So, I decided to make a plan B, in case Shadow failed in taking over your planet, and he did. The alternative is what's making your friend _change _right now."

"What's the alternative? Is he dying!?" Black Doom laughed, mocking the question again.

"Maybe, maybe not. The alternative, was actually put on earth first; I believe it was well over 500 years ago, when I visited your world, I placed three seeds into the ground. These seeds are from our black commit and at the time were facing extinction. They were endangered because my kind used them all the time, do you know why? Theses seeds that grew into these flowers we had used their petals and they gave us eternal life. However, for other species, we found out that it had 'side effects'. Rather than bringing life, it shortened it, or if the species' immune system fought back the petals power, they would mutate. Usually, though, the Petals' herbs would win.

I planted the seeds there to grow and consume your world, but somebody dug them out. Her name was Tikal, and she knew what I was up to. She begged and begged me to not let the seeds grow and harm her world. Of course I could've cared less, but then she made a deal with me. She said she could harvest thousands of seeds for me, if I didn't destroy the planet. It was only choice at the time, because for some reason the seeds were resistant to growing on our commit, so I let the feeble creature keep our seeds and have them grow in her garden. I told her I would return and see her progress. But I did so only every fifty years, and I didn't know at the time you creatures didn't last as long as we did. So when I came back to visit her fifty years later, she was gone, and I didn't know where the garden of flowers were hidden. I assumed they had vanished, or, that later in the future one of you would find the flowers eventually and your planet would become infected. It took long enough…"

"So… So that's it? He's sick because of your stupid plant?!"

"I wouldn't call it sick, just having health challenges against our advanced herbs." He coughed some more. "Well, at least I get to die knowing I finally conquered that planet."

"TELL ME HOW I CAN STOP THIS!" Sonic demanded. Black Doom laughed.

"You must find the source to stop it from spreading; which I doubt you will ever accomplish. As for curing the infection, well, there's another flower that makes the infection ware off…"

"Where can I find this flower?"

"You must use the flower petals from this flower and mix it with the infected one. As you can see, though, there are clearly no more signs of life here. But I'm sure Shadow still has the petals I gave him 50 years ago..." Black Doom wheezed and coughed, showing he was near death. "I would hurry, if I were you…You're getting sick too." Black Doom pointed towards an opening through the cavern, which showed the front of the black commit. "Goodbye." His hand fell to the floor, and his body lay there limped, now.

Sonic scrutinized at what Black Doom was pointing at. The black commit was about to hit another planet! Sonic gasped and with the lifeless Tails in his hands, raced back to the X-Tornado. He threw Tails in and leapt into the front seat. He pulled on the engine lever, but it wouldn't start! It must've frozen over being around all the ice. Sonic cursed under his breath, and pulled the energy source of the ship (AKA: a Chaos Emerald) out of its socket and grabbed Tails once again. He leapt out of the ship, facing behind the commit. He looked back one more time to see that the black commit was seconds away from crashing into the other planet.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic and Tails dispersed into the flash of light that manipulated time, right as the black commit collided and shattered into pieces along side the now exploding planet. Reappearing in the light, Sonic and Tails were suddenly in mid air across the blue sky. They were about to crash land into a forest below them when Sonic used chaos control again, sending them only seconds away from his hitting the ground. Sonic and Tails went rolling down a narrow hill, until they came to a complete stop. Sonic, weak and now very dizzy, arose quickly to look for his fallen friend.

"Tails?" The forest was quiet and there was no sign of the once motionless Tails; how could he have gotten up and walked away? Already, Sonic could feel the infection boiling in him. His vision was blurry, and he was having trouble breathing. It's a good thing his hearing was working just fine, though, because something was moving in the bushes next to him. He stepped back warily. "Who's there?"

"Grrrr…aaahhhh…." Moaning aroused from the bush. When it flew out to strike Sonic, he almost didn't move away because he couldn't believe what it was. He jumped back and the large, slow creature stood there, panting hard and growling. It had fangs, and its arms looked as though they had tumors in them the size of boulders. Its claws were sharp and its three tails were wagging wildly. Its ears were pointy and its face was disoriented, like it was grinning. Its sharp eyes were pure blue with no pupils but Sonic could tell it was staring at him. It was on all fours and was a yellowish-orange shade.

"T…Tails?" Sonic shuddered. The fox growled at Sonic, and leapt at him again. Sonic avoided it and ran forward. Surprisingly it was fast running on all four legs, so Sonic went full speed. "Tails! It's me Sonic!" He called out behind him. The monster kept running after him, though. When The two reached a cliff Sonic came to a complete halt at the very edge. "TAILS!" He cried. The confused creature stood on its hind legs, grinning at Sonic. "DAMMIT IT'S ME! WAKE UP!" The monster roared at his cries, then his voice lowered into a whimpering sound.

"S..Sonirrrr…" The creature sounded as if it had a voice. "Sonnnnniiiccrrrrr, riiiiiiirrr meee…" Sonic tried to sound out what he was saying. It grunted as if in pain and tried to say it again. "Soooonnniiiccc, kiiiirrrr meeeee… Sonicccccc kiiiilllll meeee… Soniccc kiillll meee…"

"Oh, Tails…"

"Sonicccc, Killll meee…pleeaassee…Soniccc kill meee pleeease…"

"No, Tails! You'll be okay!" He assured him. "All I have to do is get the flower for you!"

"Sooonnnniirrrr…GRAAAAHHHH!!!" The creature landed on all fours again and leapt at Sonic.

"TAILS!" Sonic jumped away, and the monster fell over the cliff, howling. Sonic looked over the cliff below. "TAILS!" He screamed. The monster fell, down down down to the hard floor below. It snapped its neck at the bottom. The tears were gushing. Sonic had never felt so useless before. "TAILS! TAILS! TAILS! NOOO!" He sobbed and cried for a while. "Tails, Tails…" His thoughts were disoriented, and he became more concerned on revenge…So he went out looking for Shadow, so he could cure himself, and keep anyone else from dying, even if he had to do it roughly; he didn't care anymore…

_End flash back_

"Oh, Sonic." Amy couldn't stop crying.

"Black Doom is dead?" Shadow clarified. "Do you know how the black commit froze over like that?"

"WHO CARES! IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE CURE, WE'RE ALL GONNA BE DEAD, JUST LIKE THEM!"

"No wonder I couldn't find the source," Silver realized, "It was hidden here almost 500 years ago!"

"Silver!" Amy screamed. "You have to go back! You have to stop this from happening! Go back into the past 500 years ago!"

"It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it?" Shadow demanded.

"I used up all the power from Memphiles to keep going back in time. Now that he's dead, though, I don't have a source to manipulate time anymore. I would need another source…Like all seven of the chaos emeralds."

"Then let's go find them!" Amy proclaimed. Shadow stared at Amy. She was determined to save everyone; her own life didn't matter to her. But it mattered to him and that was the problem.

"We…We can still save Tails?" Sonic asked with a bit of elated hope in his voice.

"Yes. But we have to find all the chaos emeralds. Understand?"

"I understand, Silver!" Amy yelled.

"Okay. We may still have to find this 'garden' that Tikal had with the infection. She can talk to you somehow, right? We need to go ask her."

"I don't know…Its weird, but her spirit is within the Master Emerald, if she could've given us this information, she definitely would have just told me rather than send me to see Black Doom."

"Alright then. Sonic, you and I will go in and ask Cream. Shadow, I suggest you and Amy start looking for the Chaos Emeralds right now."

"Got it." Silver released Sonic from his psychokinesis and they ran towards the house.

"Amy?" Sonic stopped and looked over his shoulder to her. She perked her head up to him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sonic." She assured him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, and for never telling you how I really felt about you. I'm sorry." He ran off, leaving Amy speechless.

"Amy." Shadow said flatly.

"Shadow." Amy responded with verbatim.

"What have you got to say about that?"

"…He had his chance. Besides, I like you, remember? Don't get jealous."

"I wasn't-!"

"C'mon, let's go find the emeralds." She grabbed his hand and led them forward.

"You're too damn slow." He told her and lifting her off the ground he zoomed off and their search began.

BC737: PHEW! LONG CHAPTER! LOTS OF EXPLAINING!...Not alot of ShadAMy action...BUT THERE WILL BE! Thanks again for reading and reviewing


	27. Chapter 20 point 5

Chapter 20.5

It was like a nightmare; everything that was happening. Cream and Sonic were dying, Tails was already dead, and now this disease spread all over, killing and causing mutation and no one know knew where Tikal had hidden the source. Amy held on to Shadow's back, while he zoomed forward to some random location.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked him.

"To see Knuckles. The Chaos Emeralds are scattered everywhere, but we might be able to locate them all easy with the Master Emerald." Shadow slowed down when he reached a crater that had been made in the grass.

"Damn." Shadow cursed, looking over the hole in the ground

"What is it?" He dropped Amy on her feet.

"Angel Island must be afloat again; it'll take forever to find it while it's in the sky now!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll-"

"I have every reason to worry! You have every reason to worry! This thing is killing everyone we know and its spreading fast! We have to stop it now and stop this ridiculous future of ours!" His fists tightened. "Damnit! What am I supposed to do? Angel Island could be anywhere by now!" It was silent for a moment. Amy just stared at Shadow, thinking.

"You're pathetic." She spat.

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me! 'Ultimate Life Form' my rear end! How dare you! How dare you get mad like that and think you can do everything yourself again! I'm here too, remember? My friends are dying- Tails is dead, and you're throwing a fit like a little brat!" Good job, Amy. She thought to herself. No doubt this would shock him to reality like usual. He would have to see things her way, in order for this 'thing' they had to work, and that's just what Amy planned.

"Shut up, Amy." He grunted. Her eyes flew open.

"H-hey, what did you--?!" He grabbed her by the wrists and she gasped.

"You heard me. I said, shut up. Or is that too hard for you to process through your thick skull as well? I'm tired. I'm tired of having to look out for everyone else. I'm tired of having to help everyone else. I'm tired of always being these pathetic creatures' last hope for survival. I'm tired of saving the world. And, more importantly, I'm tired of you. You're right, like it or not, I am the Ultimate Life Form. I won't be infected by this thing, I'm practically something else; a whole different species. You, are just some plain, dumb girl who tried to blind me from that. What a fool I was, stooping to this point where'd I'd actually help you, or anyone else." WHAT? Amy gulped, holding back her tears.

"What are you saying?! Y-you're contradicting everything you've done! What about Maria? She wanted you to protect this world! And that's your purpose, isn't it? Why are saying all this all of a sudden?!" He threw his hands down.

"Because it's true. What's wrong? I thought you always wanted me to express myself a bit more, Amy." She stared at his cruel sarcasm.

"Go to hell." She cried. "You're right too. You are some other species; one that doesn't have any concern for life. You just do whatever satisfies you. You cold, heartless bastard- I never want to see your disgusting face again!" She turned around, walking hesitantly away. Was he going to say anything? Was he going to stop her? No. Why Not? What happened? Was this just a fight or were they really through? Shadow watched her walk away, in all her glowing fury. He shook his head, grinding his fists together.

"That was excellent, Shadow." A dark figured loomed behind him. "You're such a great actor; to think I didn't assume you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up." His eyes were glowing brighter red than usual. "So where is it? Where's Tikal's garden?" The darkness smirked down at the fallen Life Form.

"Don't be sullen, my pet. She's just a nuisance, after all. Besides, you wouldn't want her getting hurt by-"

"I said shut up!" He roared.

"Sheesh, very well. Let's get going then, Shadow the Hedgehog.

BC737: cliffffyyyyyyyy. Okay sorry its been a while again, but I hit a writer's block thingy and I'm busy as usual. Thanks for reading and reviewing again!


	28. Chapter 20 point 10

Chapter 22.5

Fine, I don't need his help. Amy thought. I'm tough, there's no need to shed tears over him! I can find the cure myself! Okay, where should I start looking; maybe near the Master Emerald? No, the green forest? Uh…

"Damn it." She chocked, and fell on her knees. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. "I'm such an idiot! Why? Why did I let this happen to me? I fell for a stupid, selfish, heartless bad boy and now look where I am! All my friends are in danger, I feel like it's all my fault; it is all my fault! I wish I could change all this…I WISH I COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING!" She let the tears drop in the fallen leaves on the grass for a while, then she wiped her face off and arose. "I will change it. There's no wishing anymore. I WILL change it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shadow followed _him_ down a dark trail; it was night now, but the nothing nearby was serene enough for the crickets to chirp. There were shrieks and screaming in the distance. They popped up every now and then, cutting through the silence. They were crying; crying for help. The disease had spread; not just to nearby friends, but to everything that could breathe, and for Shadow and his new friend, it was quite noticeable.

"How much longer 'till we reach the garden?" Shadow demanded finally.

"Patience my precious power source," he mused, "we'll get there soon."

"Patience? People are dying all around us and all you can say is 'be patient'? What are you thinking? If we don't hurry it up, the deal's off."

"Oh, Shadow," he chuckled, "I'm not worried about you cutting our deal. You love her; you wouldn't quit now, would you? If you're planning on backing out on me, I can tell you how she dies and save you the trouble of being around when it happens…"

"Shut up." Was all he could say.

"I thought so. Let's continue then, shall we? Okay, we're almost near the Mystic Ruins…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy wandered until she found Tails's workshop. She opened the garage and prepared the run way.

"Sorry about this, Tails." She told him as she hopped into the cockpit of the X-Tornado. It was the old plane, since Sonic had destroyed the last one. She was okay at flying; in her opinion, anyway. She turned the ancient engine on, and with full fuel, lifted off over the forest below. "I know where to start looking." She told herself. The nearby ruins- the ones of the Aztecs where Tikal's tribe once lived- yes; that was a possibility. While she flew, she couldn't help but notice the moonlight being blocked by something. An alert popped up on the Tornado's surveillance of the area. Something HUGE was coming down from the sky! Amy shrieked as she tried pulling the plane to the side, barely getting out of the way to see what was coming. Amy watched as the slow moving Angel Island fell into the ocean; barely crushing the shores nearby. That, however, was not what caught Amy's eye, but what was on Angel Island. She screamed. She screamed and didn't stop crying for a long time. While she allowed the plane to float in the air, a transmission came through.

"Hello? Amy?" The voice had static in it, but she recognized the voice right away.

"S-Silver?" She replied.

"Amy! We got Cream, she's alright; a little different but, alright none the less. We went to Tails's workshop, but we see it's online right now. You took it; why?"

"I, I was looking for the garden. But does Cream know how she got sick?" She whimpered.

"Huh? Oh, no she doesn't know where she got it from. What happened to Shadow?"

"He left. He said he didn't want anything to do with me, basically. I guess he couldn't handle trying to have a heart."

"Okay, well, where are you now? Can you come get us? We'll help you, Amy."

"I, I was going to the ruins, and, and…" She held her breathe in.

"Amy? Are you there?"

"And I saw Angel Island fall and, and Knuckles, and…."

"Huh? What about Knuckles? Where is he? Is he Okay?" No reply. "AMY!?"

"God…Don't ask me that question!" She screamed. "Look, you guys start looking for it. Take the walkie-talkie transmitter with you; we'll keep in touch."

"Amy, wait! You can't go by yourself..!"

"I'll look in the ruins." She ignored him. "Lemme know what you find. Goodbye."

"Wait, Am-!" She turned the transmitter off. She wiped her tears off, again.

"I'm sorry Knuckles. Silver never said you were going to be a victim, otherwise I would have warned you…God I'm sorry!" Looking down at the fallen Island and comrade one more time, Amy soared off towards the garden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here we are!" He rejoiced.

"This is a hieroglyphic." Shadow specified. They had ventured inside one of the few Aztecs still standing- the one with the snake heads at the entrance.

"Do you know what this hieroglyphic is of, Shadow?" he asked. He shook his head. "This is Perfect Chaos. Tikal was very good at predicting things- it was a gift of hers I suppose. I guess when she sensed the destruction Black Doom was going to bring with these plants, she thought hiding them would stop it; but the poor fool, only provoked the apocalypse of this world. Examine this, won't you?" Shadow gazed up at the picture. The huge liquid monster with its swirling eyes and long open jaw was standing over buildings and clouds it had formed in it's habitat of destruction. While the light blue body of the creature stuck out around its grey sullen background, one other thing caught Shadow's eye; there was a small, pink flower in the corner, with a high lighter green stem.

"Why is that there?" He asked him.

"One only has to think about it, my friend. This hieroglyphic IS the garden.

"W-What? I don't understand. Is this some kind of trick?"

"Now, now, don't lose your temper; of course it's not. When Tikal said she would 'plant' the aliens' flower, she realized something- it wouldn't grow here. The plant wasn't responding to fertile or water on this earth. So with the little amount of it she had left, she did the obvious- she kept it hidden. She placed the flower in a sap case. The flower is now petrified, by now I'm sure, and is hiding behind this hieroglyphic of the this pink flower." Shadow looked over at _him_.

"What are you? How do you know all of this?" he smiled at Shadow's bewilderment.

"That's not important. Now, take the plant; save this world, your ultimate destiny, Shadow." Shadow didn't hesitate as he reached out towards the flower; then he froze. Wait. He told himself. My destiny? Once again I really AM this poor planet's last hope. Why? Why me? Is this all coincidence? Why…

"SHADOW!" Shadow's gazed turned around towards the one yelling at him.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" He asked her. Amy stood in the doorway, panting.

"I was flying the plane and I saw you walk in with _him_."

"You shouldn't be here, Amy."

"What's going on? How is he still alive? Tell me!"

"Oh, this is a bore," Mephiles the Dark groaned. "Shadow, a deals a deal- I've shown you your damn plant, now give me your power!"

"B-but we killed you…" Amy thought aloud.

"On the contrary, SHADOW killed me. But besides that, you can't kill me my dear; I'm everywhere, and nowhere. I'm the monster of time; how do you think Silver learned how to travel through time? Me. I can travel through time whenever I please."

"YOU CAN?" Shadow growled. "Then why don't you just do it now then? Go back in time and fix all this!" Memphiles laughed.

"Shadow, even if I wanted to help you, do you really think that'll work? No matter what happens-"

"Amy! Shadow!" Amy turned around. Silver, Sonic, and Cream came in, along with Eggman and Rouge.

"You can't do this! This is a big mistake!" Eggman yelled. "Mephiles is tricking you!"

"Doctor?" Shadow walked towards them. Mephiles sped beside him.

"Don't listen to these fools, Shadow!" He yelled.

"Uh, no. Listen to them, Shadow- not this guy!" Amy retorted. "Why would you believe him? Why did you say all those awful things to me?" She demanded.

"I thought that was obvious, you little wench." Memphiles spat. "This poor creature has actually developed things in the heart you call emotions. He loves you; he said those things to protect you, from me and the disease. It would've taken forever to collect the Chaos Emeralds; by then you would've become sick and died. So he took the faster route; me. I promised to help him if he gave me his power, which I need. Of course, that's not the only way you could have died…"

"What does that mean you freak?" Amy hissed.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Eggman interrupted. "This has all happened before; hasn't it, Mephiles?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about! You left paper reports from your last trip to the middle ages." Eggman lifted up old yellow papers with cursive ink writing on them. "You wrote, here, what happened the last time you went back in time for this event, several times, and several different ways it ends up. You wrote them because you didn't want to get how they all end up mixed up! So what were you planning on doing this time, Memphiles?" Everyone with their furrowed eyes looked back at the dark creature as if to say 'Well?'

"Okay, so you got me. Yes, I've dealt with this before. I've done everything in my power to get Shadow's power. But every time I tried to take it by force, somehow I lose. So this time, I tried having give the power that will bring the destruction of this world to me willingly; before she died, again." His grey glare was on Amy.

"What does that mean?" Shadow scowled, he stepped more towards Amy, detaching his dark focus from her.

"It means, that it all ends up the same, no matter what. If you and Amy fall in love, it will always bring the end of this world, no matter how long I, or Silver can postpone it." Amy turned to Silver.

"Did you know about this, Silver?"

"N-no! I always thought it was the plant; it is the plant! It can't be anything else! He's lying!" Memphiles laughed at Silver's stammering.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Silver, but it is very, very true."

"W…Why? There's gotta be another way." Amy thought aloud.

"There is no other way. Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form." Memphiles elucidated.

"How many times have we heard that before?" Rouge complained.

"And how many times will all of you take it lightly? His destiny is to either save this world, or destroy it. If his life contradicts around her (Amy) his destiny will always bring end. Don't you get it? If you two never meet and fall in love, this will never happen; Amy won't die and Shadow's anger won't destroy everything." There was a quick silence.

"But what about the plants, then?" Silver had to ask.

"The plants can be taken care of easily; you know where the source is now, Silver. You can stop it. But what you can't stop is the fate of this world if Shadow and Amy try to live happily together." There was more silence.

"Shadow," Amy choked. "I-it's not fair."

"Amy." Shadow sighed. "I, I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"No, stop saying that!" She screamed. "Remember how you were before? You didn't care about me! You never committed to saying what you felt before; so don't care if I die!" She pushed her head into his chest. "I just want to be with you, I don't care if it's only for a few days or another minute; I'm glad I met you and I don't ever want that to not happen even if it kills me! But you can't get mad at the world just because I die, okay?"

"Amy…" Shadow was breathless. Mephiles started to laugh hysterically.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked between chuckles. "You honestly think saying that will change everything that's happened before? Face it! No matter what you do to try and counter it, as long as you two fall in love Shadow will bring the reign of terror; no matter what."

"I'm getting real tired of your negative accusations." Sonic said. He raised his arm out, it was glowing red and he used the power to pick up Mephiles and throw him up against the nearest wall. He passed out.

"Wow, Sonic," Rouge complimented, "New powers?"

"I didn't exactly sign up for it." He told her.

"Shadow," Amy was sobbing, "this whole thing has been a nightmare, but-"

"No, let me say something." He cut her off." Surprised, she nodded her head in agreement. "I never thought I'd be able to open up to anyone; especially not you. I, I love you, but Amy, I can't avoid what I am, no matter how different I become I will always be Shadow: the Ultimate Life Form; sworn to protect this world, by any means necessary…Even if that means being separate from you."

"What? No-!"

"Amy, listen to me, please. Like you said, this whole affair has been nothing but a nightmare; but we can change it. I know deep down, you don't want this happen to the world either. We have to be separate, Amy."

"Even if we're apart, though, that won't change how I feel, right? So it's useless!"

"No, Amy, it's not. We can go back; we can go back to a time when we barely knew each other, and keep it that way."

"How will you keep it that way if you won't remember that you're supposed to keep it that way?" Eggman questioned.

"This is confusing." Rouge mumbled.

"I'll help." Silver intruded. "I may not want this either, but I'll keep you two apart so you don't fall in love in the past." Butterflies ate away at Amy's stomach. The thought of her memories being erased, everything that happened, Shadow; could she go through with it? "I'll absorb some of Mephiles powers so I can go back in time." He stalked over to the unconscious Dark.

"No, no, no, no, it's not fair." She whispered. Her entire body was trembling in his arms. He held her tightly.

"Okay you two, get ready." Silver prepared them. The thoughts that emerged through everyone's mind while this was happening were anything but unusual. I won't be sick anymore, thought Rouge. I'll never go wandering around strange areas again, Cream told herself. This means I'll get to see Tails again? I'm so happy…But I won't remember any of this, right? Even what I'm thinking right now…That means Amy will go back to being a crazy fan girl of mine? Yes…No! Don't think so maliciously Sonic! On the other hand, these two really _are_ in love with each other and it would be offensive for me to think about it as a good thing that they're being separated…He thought. I think I'll go on a diet this time, Eggman told himself. When all this is over, I'm freaken through with time traveling! Silver committed to that statement.

"None of this would have ever happened?" Amy thought aloud. "That means all that talking your ear off about being more considerate will be erased." She chuckled.

"Yes." Shadow said simply. Was that all he could say? Amy was kind of waiting for something else… He lifted her chin up softly to face him. Her sparkling green eyes were filled with tears of frustration that had rolled down her cheeks. He leaned forward, she pushed up ward.

"I hate it." He whispered to her.

"You hate what?"

"There's nothing else I can do? I'm the Ultimate Life Form and there's nothing I can do. We're going back; back to a time when I don't care about you." With that being said, their lips met. They met and they stayed there for a long time; a life time. Then the flash of light appeared that ended it all in a matter of seconds.

BC737: Review


	29. Chapter LAST

Story so far…

Shadow and Amy had connected after they went on a mission together to save Sonic. When Amy reunited with her blue hero, a year went by before she saw Shadow again. During that time, the events in Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) took place, then a mysterious deadly illness began to spread and no one knew why or how. Shadow and Amy worked together to save their friends and the entire Mobius. When Silver explains that the only way they can save their friends is by never being together, they agree to go all the way back to the beginning where Silver will keep them apart, before their encounter where they fell in love…(what a corny summary…Oh well, here's the FINAL chapter!!)

Chapter LAST

Amy ran for her life. If this thing wasn't assigned to capture her by Eggman it would most certainly kill her on the spot. The robot caught up however and its claw swooped down and snatched her.

"Eek! Put me down! SONIIIICCC!!!" Just then Eggman's glider descended next to them.

"Sorry Amy," He teased, "I have to use you as bait for Sonic so I can capture him! You know, the same old same old.

"Eggmannnnn!" She growled. But no matter how much she struggled she wasn't going to foil Eggman's evil plot. They were outside in the plains when The Egg Carrier looking ship landed and they docked in. No! Amy thought. I don't want to be a burden to Sonic! This is terrible! Eggman had taken Amy onto the ship; and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles weren't far behind. Eggman had Amy tied up in a white rope all the way down to her red boots. Rouge was there as well; apparently 'helping' Eggman collect the emeralds again. Over the doorway to the room Amy settled in was a cage with metal bars.

"Hmph," she scoffed, "you don't really think that's going to catch Sonic, do you?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, my dear," Eggman lectured, "that's no ordinary cage." After a few moments, there were crashing noises and robots' guns being fired coming closer and closer.

"Sonic! Don't come here, it's a-!" Eggman cut her off muffling her mouth his hand. How annoying. A fire was burning in Amy, but sadly, one that could not be ignited. It infuriated her more than ever that she could not only help but was more pejorative.

"Rouge, can you get the door for them, please?" Rouge, doing as she was told, flipped the switch next to the door that led into the room. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles came sliding in.

"Eggman, let Amy go!" Sonic ordered. Eggman chuckled as he pushed the button in his hand and the cage went shooting down faster than a bullet, trapping all of them in the electric bars.

"Hey, Eggman, what gives?" Rouge demanded in her trap. Eggman snickered.

"Don't play dumb, bat! I know you are still working with G.U.N.!"

"Rats."

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!"

"But Knuckles: I already have!" Eggman had lured Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles onto his flying empire to rescue Amy and stop his evil plan. Rouge, had pretended to work for Eggman so she could steal his emeralds but he knew what she was up to and captured her as well. They were all cornered in a metal cage that had electrical wired bars. Sonic had crossed his arms as if he wasn't fazed about the situation.

"I think it's time I tested that weapon; what do you think, Sonic?"

"I don't think you should; destroying the planet would ruin your world domination."

"Ha, I'm not going to use it on the planet! I'm going to use it on you!" Eggman had pressed a few buttons and his flying empire took off. Amy was left in the dust; helpless and still tied up on the ground.

"No… It's all my fault that Sonic got captured! I have to do something…" Amy panicked when she heard footsteps approaching from behind. Shadow walked right passed her. "Hey Shadow; untie me!" He didn't say anything. He was far too busy staring at Eggman's flying fortress soaring away. "Hey, did you hear me?!" Shadow twitched his ear like that was the first time he heard her. He turned his head to the side and peered down at Amy. His frown was distressful and his sharp red eyes were unsatisfied. He looked back up at the fortress.

"I have to stop Eggman. If he fires that weapon his whole ship is going to explode."

"Yes I know; you gotta help me so I can save Sonic!" He glared back down at her again.

"You want to save Sonic? You can barely save yourself."

"The reason I got captured was because I went to find the code for that weapon!" His eyes widened.

"You know what the code is?"

"Y-yes."

"Tell me what it is."

"NO! You have to untie me first!" Shadow knelt down beside Amy and turned her onto her back. She was wrapped around in a white wire all the way to her red boots. Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. "Uh…What're you doing?!" Suddenly a purple light surrounded Amy and the wire disappeared. "EEK!" the light vanished. Shadow pulled Amy up along side him as he stood.

"Okay, what's the code?" Amy fidgeted her fingers.

"Well I… I don't remember exactly."

"What does that mean? Do you know or don't you?"

"I remember it a little. But once I see the key pad again I know I'll remember what it was!"

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive!" She beamed right at him.

"You're lying." He mumbled as and he started for the fortress.

"No I'm telling the truth; I have to go with you!"

"You just want to save Sonic."

"Yes I do; I'll do anything to help Sonic! But I wouldn't lie to you either, Shadow." He stopped walking. "Please… Let me go with you!" He sighed relieving himself and turned back to Amy. He blinked several times; his eyes weary.

"W-what's wrong? Are you okay?" He stroked his hand on his head.

"Does any of this seem familiar?" He asked her. She winced at the question.

"I don't know…Like de ja vu or something?" She scratched her head. There was a pause. "Look, Shadow, we should get go-" He grabbed Amy by the shoulders. "Hey, what's your...?" Then they just stared. A familiar glimmer shot between their eyes, and they gazed at each other for a long moment, remembering their encounters after this time, yet before their knowing. Shadow slid his hands away and pulled back.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I, I just…" A silver streak caught his eye behind Amy, and he pulled her behind him, wary of the unknown presence. It sped by them and raced against the wind flying into Eggman's ship.

"What was that?" The two stared for a moment, then all of a sudden the floating empire exploded! Amy's jaw dropped, and she ran across the plain in horror. "No, Sonic!" She scrambled to the crashing empire, tripping over herself several times. Finally Shadow raced in front of her.

"You can't go over there."

"I have to help them!"

"There's nothing you can do, you'll just kill yourself if you go in there." He insisted. She tried pushing passed him, but he simply lifted her off the ground, kicking and screaming.

"Let me gooo!"

"Please stop."

"No, you stop! Stop worrying, I'll b fine!" He set her down.

"Don't assume that I'm worried about you," he said coldly, "I don't care about you." Amy frowned, amazed at his mordant remarks.

"W-well good! Because I could care less about somebody w-who couldn't care about me because they he doesn't have a heart!"

"That didn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to! You're a heartless jerk, and I'm through talking to you!" She turned around and stomped towards the fiery site.

"Amy!" the two looked up at the voice above them. Tails was descending with Sonic in his grasp, and Knuckles and Rouge were gliding down beside them. Amy's eyes sparkled.

"Sonic!" She danced around until they all landed safely. She rushed up to Sonic and embraced him exuberantly. He choked in her hold. "I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're okay!" She snuggled against him, and he, frenzied, returned the favor and hugged her back.

"Hey Shadow," Rouge waved to him, "I guess Eggman knew I wasn't on his side. We were almost toast if it hadn't been for that obnoxiously nostalgic looking hedgehog." The silver streak appeared again, and from a distance the object settled, glancing at everyone.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked the Silver creature.

"I am a friend, for now. I will see you in the future, Sonic." Sonic stared blankly at the confusing character. Silver smiled down at them.

"You two make a fabulous couple." He said with a wink. Then, without any haste, the mysterious hedgehog vanished in a flicker of verdant light. Amy blushed at the comment. Sonic scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Aw, how sweet." Rouge teased. Shadow flinched. An unusual, jumping feeling had erupted from inside him, one that made his cold heartless chest skip a beat. "Well, we should go, huh Shadow? This popsicle stand is blown. And all my jewelry is scattered every where again too!" Rouge prepared to fly off.

"Looks like Eggman got away too, Sonic." Tails elucidated.

"Drats, oh well." Sonic glanced over at his alter ego. "Hey Shadow, thanks for all the help." He said jocularly. Amy kept her head down. She avoided the eye contact that she was almost certain Shadow was preparing to connect with. She wanted Sonic. Whatever "connection" they were having before, it didn't matter. She was with Sonic now. That's all she wanted.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied with a smirk.

"Just let the jerk leave, Sonic." Amy spat. Then she thought to herself 'why did I say anything at all?' Shadow frowned.

"See yeah, Sonic." He turned to leave. He strolled slowly, actually, as if he were waiting for something to happen. Amy was waiting to.

"Hey, S-Shadow!" She called out. Shadow moved his head, staring at them from the side.

"What?"

"Thanks for helping me." She said, then with a sassy smirk she added, "And I don't care about you either." Shadow, with his staid expression, faced forward once more. Without them noticing, he smiled as well.

"Good." He said. With a secret between them both, they each split apart, and they lived the rest of their lives; laughing, crying, battling, and everything in between. And they did all these things in time, not caring about the other. Love is a funny thing. It rarely ever works out, and there is more to sacrifice if it succeeds. Was this the best turn about for these two? Maybe, maybe not, but it was a decision they both made, to sacrifice their own desires, to continue time, for a life form and a rose.

BC737: This is epic! I'm extremely sad I am ending this story; it's been a long running series, and a great success thanks to all of you! Have an amazing Holiday, I appreciate all of you for reading my story! ^_^


End file.
